My Sacrifice
by flaming phoenix of pride
Summary: In the midst of battle, death and separation is only common, but in the battle between man and chimera, Alchemist versus Alchemist, the loss that is issued from the battle will leave everyone changed
1. out like a light

My sacrifice

Chapter one: out like a light

Be kind this is my first FMA fic

I will only say this once I don't own full metal alchemist!!

Light filtered through the grand window panes in the back of the bright and stuffy office, the rays lazily bouncing off the polished hard wood of the semi-clean, paper strewn, desks, to hit the pale walls, forming peculiar silhouettes on the pastel painted areas they touched, showing the dust that danced an imperceptible ballet in mid air. Black eyes looked over the room slowly, unenthusiastically; well used fingers occupied by doodling on some oddly important work, which needed to be signed for the end of the day. As the hand ran the pen delicately over the documents, obsidian eyes finding the clock that rested over the old, polished hard wood door at the other end of the sun gorged office. 2:37. A low groan escaped the thin, lightly chapped, lips as the incredibly dark gaze took up the exploration of the quiet office, which they had seen for many years, once again, still needing to kill some time so he wouldn't have to finish the paper work that rested on the desk, at that instant, or that day.

"Hey Breda!"

The sudden outburst from second lieutenant Havoc got the attention of most the office and snapped the red head, seated near the other end of the room, out of his reverie and sent the tattered folder that had been held in the pudgy hands to the slightly, gritty tiled floor, with a dulled snapping sound, the papers disappearing under the semi-clean desk and into the shadows. Grumbling, Heyman bent down to pick up the file, muttering profanities under his breath as he heard Jean laughing from across the room, at his desk, his pudgy fingers probing the darkness of the ground under the work area.

A sharp yelp escaped from the man's pale lips as he fell, hard, backwards from his old, polished, wooden chair, that clattered harshly to the ground in a series of loud, clattering, bounces as he scuttled away backwards rapidly, holding the hand, he had used as a probe, close to his wide chest, staring, pastel bleu eyes wide in terror, at the shadowy part under his work station, as if he had seen a green monster.

Two of the occupants of the room had jumped to their feet, looking around for what had scared the man, the one with a gun out, eyed the room from top to bottom, finally resting a questioning gaze on the man on the ground then to the desk.

"What the...?"

A tall grey haired man put away his gun as he knelt beside the over turned chair and sank his sand paper hands into the obscurity under the desk, ignoring the other man's pitiable pleas not to do so. Pulling back his arms from the darkness, a small black and white fluff ball, holding the faded, dog-eared, yellow jacket, that held the paper work from the newest case the team had been investigating, rested in his hands at arms reach.

A small, excited, yip escaped the pup's mouth, his tail flailing wildly behind him as the jacket was removed from its small jaws, the drool sticking to the paper as the document was thrown, unceremoniously, to the man still sitting on the floor, colliding with his head before falling limp to the man's, uniformed covered, lap. The black eyed man gave a grin as the others laughed at Heymans who still eye balled the dog wearily, slowly getting to his feet, reaching for his toppled chair slowly.

Doodling finished, Roy crumpled up the scrap paper/paperwork/doodle and threw it across the room, missing the mesh wire waste paper basket by a few feet as the dying rays of the sun glared at him, blocking his view of his immobile metal target.

He looked slowly around the bright office at the men who were making fun of the poor Breda, the man having sat back down with a slight embarrassed blush on his face as the others mocked and teased him by imitating his face when he had hit the wall, trying to get away from the black and white pup.

Onyx hair falling in his face as he shook his head tiredly, a grin painted on lips, Mustang swept his dark eyes over the laughing bunch, all of them snickering loudly, except for one, the one sitting not to far from the desk he was occupying, just in front of a packed bookcase, filled with military records and novels.

His hand swept dryly to the side, cutting off all the snickering in one soft, swift, twitch of his finger tips, all turning their eyes to see what their leader was looking at, their mouths hanging a bit at what they saw.

The first lieutenant was fast asleep on her paper overwhelmed desk, her head resting on her folded arms as the metal cased pen she had been using before rested in front of her, having rolled away slightly from her delicate fingers when she had dropped it. It was sharply reflecting the orange/yellow rays of the sun that watched them from its high point in the sky. The many documents she had been working on most of the day, pocked out in all directions from under the bleu sleeves of her uniform, held down by the weight of her head and one hand placed on top of the discolored yellow jacket that contained her work and research.

The men watched her for a few seconds, turning there startled gaze to their colonel afterwards, to assess what they should do, staying quite as Roy watched the woman with interest, before starting towards her without a sound, like a predator, leaving behind the spare desk he had been using. The other men watched wide eyed, slack jawed as he approached his prey, slowly, soundlessly, the perfect way to get him killed if she awoke to find him there, hunched and hovering over her.

They held their breaths as they watched, unable to look away from the scene, even though they knew of the outcome. It's like a movie you already know the end to, you still watch it till the end, transfixed by the actions you've already seen, unable to stop the events unraveling in front of your eyes: to gruesome to look away.

They watched as his hands slowly approached the unblemished sharp glare of the silver handle of the gun that had fought its way throughout the layers of dark cloth to reflect the daylight. He looked up to them with a grin and placed a finger to his pursed lips, indicating silence.

Roy's steady hand slowly lowered towards her weapon, his eyes betraying his nervousness that he tried to hold down with a fierce grin planted on his thin, pale lips. His used hand hovering over the polished metal, he stopped shy of the shiny object, his eyes fixated on the one of the woman's pale hand that pocked out from under her dark sleeve. It's just your imagination. He thought as he reached out again, but stopped once more, his eyes focusing on the woman's slim shoulders, his sandpaper hand coming to rest softly on her arm.

The sudden shrill crying of the phone sent the men that were in the office in a frenzy of silent terror,

Breda jumping under his desk, as Havoc jumped behind the coat rack, while Roy and Falman jumped behind the couch. Fuery, in a mad dash, ran and grabbed the gleaming black phone on the second loud ring, his clammy, pale, hands almost dropping the heavy device before placing it, shakily, to his ear. The woman didn't stir once. The others looked up with a collective sigh as they got up from hiding as the young man nodded and put down the phone, looking a little perplexed.

"Fuery. Who was it?" Asked Havoc as he untangled himself from the coats with a sigh.

"It was lieutenant colonel Hughes; he said something about the Führer coming this way. And to be on..."

There was a soft, almost soundless nock on the polished wooden door in the front of the office, cutting of the young man's words, and, before anyone responded to the sound, it opened slowly, a tall, lean woman with dark brown hair and a clip board held to her chest, walking in followed by a tall, imposing, man with an eye patch on his left eye.

The men automatically snapped to a practiced attention, their bodies forming a tight, ridged, shield in front of the sleeping woman, hiding her from the new comers gaze.

"Sir!" Stated the men at the same time, saluting to the Führer who watched them with an amused grin, his one eye watching his brunette secretary make her way slowly to the colonel, handing him a crisp new, faded, yellow folder with the military's green crest on the front.

The man nodded, descending his hand from his temple to accept the important documents the woman held out to him, his gloved fingers holding the file as his eyes read the neat bold title: Chimeras in Frïontal. His dark eyes narrowed as he read the information rapidly, before snapping it shut sharply to look back up to the man near the door, watching the group with his mostly closed eye.

"As you may have figured out, the town of Frïontal has been under relentless attack by Chimeras and I have decided to send your team, Mustang, to help out the military personnel already there. The creatures seemed to have been getting increasingly intelligent as the days go by and we have reason to believe that whoever made the beasts is managing to make them more and more...dangerous, more clever, if you will. They managed to invade the east wing of the camp and kill almost twenty men, wounding fifteen and destroy a great deal of ammunition before they were stopped. As you can imagine it's a considerable loss. The town is hard to access to send shipments or help."

The team listened to the man attentively; their eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to imagine the vicious animals destroying the town, ammo, killing the villagers, military personnel and visualize the faces of men already there, that couldn't do a thing to stop them.

Suddenly the Führer's head cocked to the side slightly, looking at the men before looking back to Mustang with an almost bemused look on his face, his smile still in place.

"The "official" state records indicate that your squadron has five members, colonel, and, apart from state warrant officer Falman, I only count four of you." He gently picked up some papers from his secretary's gleaming wooden clip board, the metal clip shining in the sun, almost as if mocking them about their failed hiding performance.

His head bobbed up and down as he mentally counted the people in front of him, his eyes moving from the paper to the men lined up facing in his direction, the pages rustling in the silence of the room as he checked off every person he had looked at. With a small laugh, he fixed up his eye patch with one hand, his lips settling into a grin he walked over to the men neatly lined up like dominos.

Mustang could almost feel the cold sweat beading on his forehead but the icy rush going down his spine, his stomach dropping to his knees he could feel quite clearly. He already knows, doesn't he? He thought worriedly as the man stopped in front of him, his mind racing wildly as he was forced to raise his eyes only to some extent to meet the other eye looking back.

"May I see first lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel?" Asked the head of state with his normal, shit eater's, grin, the words cold to hear as they dripped from his lips, the last word, his rank, holding some venom, knowing that the man couldn't really do a thing except follow the orders that were given to him.

Roy bit back a groan and, nodding faintly to the others, who stepped to the side, Mustang settling beside the woman's left shoulder, watching the man with weary eyes, silently, not sure what to expect.

The füreur's right eye brow rose slightly as he looked at the woman, her body moving with the movements of her rhythmic breathing, slow and calm, oblivious to the people watching her. The colonel watched the 'president' walk up next to his lieutenant, sweeping some stray strands of golden hair from her face, letting the rays bathe her unhealthy pale skin in light. Roy's dark eyes narrowed slightly when the rays uncovered the dark, almost purplish, circles under her eyes, the almost sickly pale skin in contrast with the shady color. The imposing man gently brushed his fingers softly against her forehead, his face turning a bit more serious as he turned to Mustang.

"Really Colonel, I though you took better care of your subordinates"

"Sir?"

The man shook his head with a sigh, gently pulling out one of the many folders that littered the woman's desk, eyeing the title before opening it, flipping through the numerous pages fast, only to close it after a few seconds.

"Miss Douglas, What day are we today?" He asked not looking up front the yellow jacket.

"Thursday July 25th, 1920" She stated in her calm, cool voice, looking down at her papers, her brown eyes skimming over the words.

The Führer narrowed his sharp eye before turning to look at the first lieutenant for a few moments, and then turned to Roy with an almost angered look.

"Colonel Mustang, I gave this report only four days ago, it's about the alchemic killings in Lior that have been going on for months, targeting mainly the military's officers, alchemist and non alchemist alike." He paused giving time to the other man to absorb the information.

After a nod from the colonel, and most of the group, that stood silently on either side of the first lieutenant's desk, he went on.

"I can only think that you handed out the work that very day. Here's my point."

He handed the thick documents to Mustang who opened it slowly, unsure of what to expect. His onyx eyes opened a bit in bewilderment as he started reading what was written: Riza's fine penmanship was sketched in many places filling in the appropriate area and, as he flipped throughout the document, page after page were filled with pictures of the crime scenes, delicate handwriting, doodled drawings of the arrays used and the murder areas, in different angles and the killer's M.O. At the end there were countless sheets of hypothesis about the murderer and the possible motivations as to why he or she killed who he or she did and who it could be.

Starting from the beginning once more, Roy could only think about how much research his lieutenant had to do to write up what he held in his hands. It was almost thirty pages long! He'd have to talk to Sheska about that later on. The documents were taken from his hands in one swift jerk and handed to the secretary, Miss Douglas, before he could blink.

"You all have the rest of the day off to prepare for the voyage to Frïontal. Pack and rest, your train leaves tomorrow at 0754 sharp. Don't miss it."

With a wave, the man was gone, leaving them all a bit confused and silent.

"So... if I got half of that, we have to go to Frïontl?" Asked Sergeant Major Kain Feury, looking up to the colonel who seemed as confused as he.

The flame alchemist blinked slowly a few times before looking to the others, who eyed him expectantly, their bodies ridged still in a salute manner. He shook his head gently and nodded rubbing his forehead.

"Ya. Havoc," There was an awkward pause between his words as he pinched the bridge over his nose in fatigue, trying to figure things out "get your things then go get the car, bring it out front and wait for us there. Breda get the paper work to the front bureau, Falman get lost and Fuery," another slight pause as he let his hand drop to his side in a tired manner, "Help me with the lieutenant, I may need a shield when she wakes up."

Quickly the men dispersed, Falman saluting respectively before returning to his rightful place within Maes' office.

Roy looked down at the thin woman, still fast asleep on her desk, slightly cleared of the paper work Breda managed to get free without waking her, her head resting in her arms, her lips parted to let out soft puffs of warm breath that ruffled the remaining paper work. Slowly, more hesitant then anything, he closed a hand over her shoulder, wincing at the feel of skin and bone, the bleu covered area shivering slightly under his heavy hand. He looked at Fuery, who waited patiently for his next move, before turning his gaze back to the woman, gently shaking her shoulder, wanting to bring her gently back to consciousness.

A soft, almost un-Hawkeye like, sound passed her lips, her back lightly arching upwards towards the man's touch, before her head lifted faintly, her deep amber irises blinking open in confusion at the invading sun beams. When it actually registered where she was and what she had been doing, her eyes snapped fully open. In a flash her body tiring to get into an erect position, thought the heavy hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so.

"Easy now lieutenant." Stated her taisa calmly, slowly removing his firm hand from her frail body to rest it at his side. She stood up as fast as she could, her arms pushing her up rapidly, somewhat shaking under the force of lifting her lithe weight from her desk, weighed down by the heavy uniform, off the scarcely padded chair she had been dozing in moments before hand he had awoken her.

"Sir, I apologize, I don't know what happened, but I shouldn't of..." Her gaze narrowed a bit as she looked around, sentence frozen, her, hawk like, eyes landing on the young man beside the colonel a few seconds, not really seeing him, before they fell back onto the man after doing a detailed sweep of the bright office.

"Where is every one, sir? I hope there's a really good explanation for why we are the only ones in the office." She rocked backwards on the heels of her heavy military issue black boots, her thin but muscled, uniform covered arms crossed tightly against her chest and an ice cold glare stationed on her superior, awaiting an answer from him.

Fuery stood silently behind the colonel as the tall man exhaled slowly from his nose and shook his heavy head with a sad grin touching his slender lips, passing a used hand in his disheveled midnight raven hair; his dark gaze finding her's almost sheepishly before turning hard, in a business like manner she was little use to. Not even awake five minutes and she thinks I did something wrong, typical At least she didn't pull the guns out on me.

"We have a mission." He stated dryly, standing strait, forcing her to raise her still glazed eyes slightly to keep them planted in his. "The Führer himself came in to assign it to us," He watched her pale throat as she swallowed heavily, her small Adams apple moving up then down, causing his mind to wander slightly before he caught himself. "We leave for Frïontal tomorrow morning at 0754 hours sharp. The big man himself gave us the rest of the day off to get our shit together and rest up before we leave."

"Of course sir. I should've known that you wouldn't have let the others leave without a good reason. Forgive me" Her eye lids slid shut, hiding her amber eyes, as she yawned tiredly behind a hand, her body lightly wilting to the side. The taller man sighed disapprovingly as he shook his head once more, looking at her concerned.

"Lieutenant have you been sleeping well? You seem exhausted." Stated Kain softly looking at her with a slight fear of being shot in his big brown eyes. She looked at him oddly, as if she hadn't noticed him before then, even thought during the sweep of the office her eyes had lingered on his a few seconds...

"I've been working over time on a case that's all." She stated packing her things in a black, unmarked travel bag she took out from under her desk, her hands not as steady as they usually were as she packed away her guns and folders and other miscellaneous things away. She looked around, her hands having placed everything away; she looked to her colonel with a perplexed expression on her delicate features.

"Sir, have you seen the documents I've working on? It's all in one folder. It was on my desk last time I checked, I can't seem to find it. I had all my research in it" She pulled out the many drawers of her desk in order as she spoke, looking, almost desperately, at the documents she pulled out, before she placed them back neatly in the beginning of the pile.

"Maybe. Yellow folder, almost an inch thick." She was absently nodding as she rooted around, shifting from one drawer to another. "The Führer has it." She froze for almost a minute, her features frozen in a look of, what you could describe as slight shock, before she turned around to look at him sharply.

"Are you sure, sir? The one about the alchemic killings in Lior?" He nodded leaning back against his desk, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her, with an amused raised eye brow.

"He was impressed to say the least," He was picking up his own things, having pushed away from his perch after a while of surveying his 1st lieutenant, he spoke as he did so. Kain doing the same thing at his own work station.

"Ready?" They all looked to the door where Breda had just crossed the thresh looking at the 1st lieutenant, who had snapped to reality at his voice, hesitantly before going to get his things ready to leave.

Within minutes, they were walking down the halls, Roy in front and the others forming a sort of triangle behind him: Riza to his right Breda to his left and Kain falling behind the others walking silently behind Roy, to the left of Riza and the right of Breda.

They walked silently there steps lost in the echoes of the ones around them, the halls slowly filling with military personnel as they weaved closer and closer to the front of the building where Havoc would be waiting for them in their transport. There movement was finally halted when the flow of blue uniforms got too thick to move, about twenty yards away from the door. Hawkeye Sighed at the same time as her superior, her ears picking up the annoyance creeping up in the man's tone, and her eyes catching his hands itching to get to his gloves. Just as his fingers slipped into the alchemic material, three bullets shot out from the nozzle of a FN Model 1910, held tightly in his 1st lieutenant's hand. Every one froze before turning a collective, terrified glace towards the group who stood impatiently behind them, to the woman wearing the coldest mask they had ever seen in their short military lives.

"I suggest that you get use to moving from in front of a superior officer, you bunch of slackers. And saluting wouldn't be a bad start either." She stated calmly putting away her pistol in the holster at her waist. Her eyes raised a fraction, her head not lifting." Now!" she barked.

The hall went from deathly quiet to extremely noisy as the low ranked officers scrambled madly over one another to get to the walls, there arms flying to a sloppy salute as they panted and shoved one another for room. The higher ranking officers just chuckled and took the opportunity to pass and to tell the colonel that he should consider sending his lieutenant as a drill sergeant. Pleasantries were exchanged before Roy excused himself and went on his way, with his entourage close at hand. Mustang laughed softly as he glanced at the terrified men on the wall, a few women also though they looked more pissed then scared, he noted their gaze landing slightly behind him and guessed at who they were mad at.

The cool air wiped their faces as they stepped out onto the platform before the steps that led down to the car that waited giving a slight cough once in a while. Slowly they descended the stairs, Roy and Riza almost side by side, the woman slightly in front of the man, two steps lower.

"You know you really should be a drill sergeant, Hawkeye." He stated with his usual smirk as he stuffed a hand in his pockets, the other up and under his eyes inspection, fingers flexing slowly in his alchemic glove, "You have the talent, the guns for it and more importantly you can command respect from anyone. I mean we do need some more responsible recruits. The privets now a day..." He shook his head dropping his arm with a tired sigh "They seem to be slacking off on the..."

He paused. Turning his head slightly to glace at his subordinate, he could see that she looked ready to collapse; every step seemed to sink too much and seemed to get heavier at each step taken. Her hand looked like it was holding up her blond head, hair falling to shield her face and hand a bit as her feet searched slowly for the steps beneath her.

Just as he was about to bring that fact to the attention of the others who hadn't seemed to notice her odd behavior, a long sigh passed her paled lips as her body fell forward limply, her arm falling away to her side, her weight keeping the forward motion going.

"Shit! Breda!" He thrust his hand backward, towards the man, knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch her without tumbling down the stairs himself.

The 2nd lieutenant quickly gripped his superiors hand and held onto the concrete banister tightly as Roy shot forward, an arm wrapping securely around her wait as he jerked to a harsh stop. A collective sigh crossed the small group as Fuery quickly ran down pass Breda, and down the steps, gently gathering Riza from his superiors arms, letting the man stand strait as he led the half aware woman down the rest of the steps, sitting her down on the last one, where Roy met him at a fast pace, his eyes filled with concern in their dark depths.

"What the hell?" Stated Havoc in a hurry as he got out of the car, tripped fell, got back up and jogged to the others as quickly as he could.

His hands gently turned the woman's head upwards slightly, after he had crouched beside the black haired young man, seeing her eyes so...empty scared the shit out of him. Gently Roy knelt down beside the other man, and placed his hand under the woman's chin gently, shooing away Havoc's, slowly turning it away from Jean so he could look into her deep amber colored eyes that stared back listlessly, half lidded.

"What happened? The lieutenant never acts this way! Is she alright...?" Furey Was getting almost hysterical as he spoke rapidly, of course, that was before Breda's strong fist collided harshly with the top of his head, to send him to the ground in a low crouch, shutting him up as he clutched his throbbing head with both hands.

"Furey." They all looked up to the man who was gently and slowly lifting the first lieutenant to her feet, supporting her weight with his own body, one of her arms draped over his shoulders, her head resting low on his upper arm.

"Sir!" Stated the young man standing back up strait to a salute.

"Kain, you and the others have to never forget, although our hard headed Hawkeye here doesn't always act it, she is human. With that she has all the right in the world to be weak at her hours." The others looked away slightly, guilt written on their faces. "She's been over working herself and this is the prize she gets for doing so. All she needs right now is rest and our indulgence. Never forget that she comes with all the pain you have, all the small aches and pains, fatigue and exhaustion, the only difference is that she keeps it bottled up so not to worry us. She can't always watch you bums and have the energy left to do her own work but she forces herself. Got it?"

Without another sound he walked over to the car, opened the door and slipped in, gently placing the half conscious woman against his side. The others quickly and quietly filed in, Fuery in the second seat, in front of his superior, while Breda and Havoc sat up front.

The car advanced slowly with a small lurch, forcing Roy to hold onto Riza, who still leaned on him, so she would not fall off the seat and onto the ground, though he didn't seem to mind that much. He held onto her as the car advanced a few blocks before Havoc stopped it, letting Breda and furey, who roomed together in a small apartment, out, warning them that he would pick him up at 0600 hours.

After having dropped off Furey and Breda, the driver turned around and glanced at the two in the back, squinting through the bright light of the afternoon sun.

"So chief, you want to swing by the lieutenant's place first? Or do you want to go home first? I'll drop her off if you want."

Mustang shook his head.

"No stop by my place first."

Good? Bad? Awful? Please leave a comment


	2. waking on the run

My sacrifice  
Chapter two: Waking on the run  
Here's the next chapter. Duh! It's not the Easter bunny! Well...let's hope

Heavy, tired, burgundy eyes opened oh so slowly, the incredibly bright light from the early morning sun's rays shining somewhat harshly into sleepy amber irises through the paper thin, white curtains, which closed over the small square window to the side of the bed. A small, gentle, breeze sent cool puffs of wind under the open frame, ruffling the curtains and seeping under the linen of the bed. A soft moan escaped parted, slightly chapped, lips as the light body rolled over in the warm covers, hiding a blonde head under the heavy duvet that covered her unhealthy weary body, the light crème colored cotton sheets wrapping tightly around the person. Rolling inwards slightly, she stretched out her slightly stiff limbs, like a cat waking from a nap, her arms and legs stretching outwards, to finally fall back into the position they were in before the move. Groaning lightly, a small, slightly calloused, pale hand lifted the corner of the thin off white sheet to peer out into the small, sun light, room that she was in: the small wooden night table beside her holding a few personal items, a shaggy, sun bleached, fawn colored rug placed half under the bed, barley visible from her horizontal point of view, the dark, slightly faded hardwood door at the other end of the room cast in shadow, the ray's of light couldn't seem to reach that depth of the sleeping area, the small, polished wood dresser, standing ominously at the corner of the room, cast in dark shadows, only seen by the glare of the polished bronze handles, the small, but packed, wooden book case near the bed, against a pale, sand colored wall. That was her room alright, pale and empty as always. But how did I get here? Last I remember...

"That isn't the time! Ah! I'm going to be late!" Riza almost yelled as she shot up from her small, tattered, mattress when she noted the time on the small metal clock, that sat silently on the dark wood night table beside her bed, wincing and gripping her right shoulder slightly as she jumped out from her pale thin sheets as fast as she could, stumbling as she got caught up in the light material that wrapped around her legs, making her fall heavily to the sun bleached wood floor, dust flying up angrily before falling back on the ground insulted.

Pausing, only for the briefest of seconds, she off handedly noted that she was still in her military uniform, minus her boots, which were sitting on the ground at the foot of her bed, the caps peeking out from the covers she had just thrown, and jacket, that was hung up on a chair at the other end of the room, the stars on the shoulders beaming proudly in the sun early beams.

Not having the time to care that much about such trivial things as missing clothes, she quickly shed her attire, letting it heap in piles to the ground as she made her way, at a jog, to the wash room, down the pale, brown painted hall that lead from her small bed room to the bath room. She only had a half an hour at the most before the train left for Frïontal and nothing was ready: not her bag, her clothes, not her!

She barley spared a glace at herself in the full length mirror that greeted her silently in the small pale blue painted washroom, when she ran in, her feet skimming the white shag carpet, jumping into the cold water, not giving it a chance to warm up; she didn't have the time at all to care about the numbing cold that pounded on her pale skin or that was wrapping it's self tightly around her, freezing her progressively. Barley ten minutes passed before she was out of the, somewhat, heated shower, almost running as she towel dried her hair, with one hand, her house coat on tightly around her dripping body, her bare feet whispering soundlessly on the faded hardwood, droplets of water hitting the path she had just taken . Not paying any special attention to where she was going, too caught up in what she had to bring with her, she rammed head first into something hard that stood in her way, forcing her to stumble backwards.

Grumbling lowly, her wet golden hair covering her deep auburn eyes, obscuring her view, she shook her head, placing a hand on her brow to stop the sudden rigging, and mumbled lowly under her breath as she stepped around the obstacle without looking up.

"I really have to get to know my apartment better. I can't damn well go running into every thing I own. It'll cost more in a week then I earn in a bloody month!" She murmured darkly as she placed the washed out yellow towel she had been drying her hair with on her head, sending her sight into total darkness when the material fell in front of her face, placing a small, chilled, military hand on the pale wall to steady herself as she made her way forward.

She was almost to her room before she heard a deep voice from right behind her, talking as if into her ear, hot breath on the back of her neck making her shiver slightly.

"Well isn't that the warmest 'good morning' I've ever heard!"

She reacted on sheer instinct as she directed her left foot in a half spin kick, which should've landed in the person's face, had the person not grabbed her leg and pulled her into their well sculpted body, the towel falling away from her eyes, clearing her vision.

When the initial shock of the contact with another body had passed, her clear, dark eyes rose up to meet a pair of the deepest, darkest irises she had ever seen. She gulped down, forcing a slight uneasiness when the situation finally made its way to her, just-woke-up, cold-shower frozen, slowed brain. She was standing, well to be fair was leaning, against her colonel's strong chest, one bare leg held up at mid thigh by his unbelievably warm hand, her own arms locked around his neck for support, his hand pulling lightly on her leg, forcing her to stay against him, leaning on him for support.

"Hum, I much rather this way of saying good morning, Hawkeye. Don't you?"

That damn irresistible boyish grin was plastered on his pale face, the skin looking as if it belonged on a Xing doll, as he held her in place, the astonishingly warm and soft hand on her thigh gently caressing the cooling flesh there with a thumb. Her eyes went slightly wider when she realized what was happening between them. She cleared her throat startling herself at the same time as him, the sound breaking the silence that had enveloped the house.

"Colonel Mustang, I must ask that you release me at once...sir." She hissed out quietly between her clenched teeth, remembering to add the all important "sir" to her sentence, even though she wanted to shoot the man who held her.

He only grinned impishly, swiftly tipping her backwards, and downwards, making her give a faint, soft squeak as her raised leg wrapped itself around his waist tightly, her arms bringing her closer to him so not to fall, her wet hair hanging and dripping silently behind her, wetting dark flooring.

Time seemed to slow down to a painful speed for a moment, as she held herself in place on him, her face almost buried in the collar of his white dress shirt, her chest brushing against his, his own unique smell wafting up her nose to tickle her only half awake brain, the spicy sent serving to wake herself up, the cold water from the shower having only numbed her further. Shit what's he saying? She thought abruptly, catching a few words he had been telling her.

"...freezing you should go get dressed before you catch cold. I'll go wait for Havoc down stairs. He was suppose to be here half an hour go. Lazy slacker."

He swung her back strait with all the seriousness of a business man, giving no indication of what he had just done to her, though there was a glint of mirth in his eyes that told her that he knew exactly what he had done to her.

If only he could always be half as serious as he is womanizing, my job would be so much easier, she thought sadly. A sharp pain in her shoulder made her dark eyes go wide and a sharp intake of breath murmur pass her pale lips, a hand, which had dismantled and put together so many guns, fastening onto the paining area the house coat hid from his view, even though he had his back to her. She saw him turn back around to watch her with a confused appearance on his pale face, a thin, black, one eye brow raised over a dark almond eye. She shook her head slowly at him lowering her hand back down to her side, turning her back to him, heading back into her room without another glance, even though she could feel his gaze follow her until the dark hardwood door closed behind her.

"Shit," she muttered softly as she locked her door and shed her house coat rapidly, "that damn colonel... Wait," there was a pause as her mind suddenly caught something," what the hell is he doing at my house?"

The though occurring to her as she pulled on a fresh clean uniform from her closet, Standing in front of the dresser clad only in undergarments, the clothes that were to be packed laying in piles on the top of the dark wood, waiting to be put away. She shook her head; she was just going to have to ask him about that later, after they were on the train and heading to their destination seated in the somewhat comfortable seats.

In under a minute she was dressed and packed running down the hall to the top of the stairs, gripping the banister as she skimmed down the flight of steps, her socked feet barley touching the old creaking wood, her boots hitting together, held in her hands tightly, her open jacket snapping in the rush of wind passing her. She looked around rapidly, her eyes scanning everything in the house to make sure there was no danger of destroying the home while she was away. Guessing that Buraha was already outside with Mustang and Havoc; she could hear the car coughing through her windows she headed towards the entrance. After a sweep of the house going towards the entry, and the holstering of several guns, she was out the door, a black bag slung over one of her shoulders, her keys in one hand and another holding the large strap to another bag resting on her other, slightly slumped, shoulder, as if it had problems holding up the carrier.  
The two men stopped their conversation, Havoc looking up from where he was kneeling on the side walk, scratching Black Hayate's white stomach, the dog on his back, a bone, that the blond man had brought with him, hanging out of the pup's, upside down, mouth, moving slightly as he chewed on it. The flame alchemist watched as his lieutenant locked her door, letting her boots drop to the ground and slipping into them, his eyes tracing her weary body as she trekked down the few steps and the short walk way towards them, her body seemed less awake then it had earlier that morning.

Beside him, both Hayate and Havoc had stood rigidly, the man saluting as the dog sat strait up, letting the bone by his front paws, both looking at the woman approach in full alert.

"Morning lieutenant Hawkeye, feeling any better this morning?" Asked the blond man after she had waved off his salute with one hand, stopping before the three males.

She looked at him, confusion in her deep brown, almost red, eyes, her gaze slightly narrowing as her head cocked to one side a little, her loose fair hair falling over one eye making her look somewhat more tiered that she had looked a few minutes before. The lower ranking man shook his head, a quiet way to tell her never mind. Mustang, who had pushed off the car when the woman had been questioning Jean with her gaze, placed a gentle hand on her small shoulder, reliving her from one of the heavy bags that decorated her frail looking body. His eyes opened slightly wider, again an eye brow rising to arch over a dark almond eyes, weighing the bag, letting it drop down a bit, only to rise it up again, before grinning softly.

"Don't tell me, your gun bag, Hawkeye?" He stated as he handed it off to Havoc, standing behind him, who wasn't ready for the weight, making him tilt forward slightly, the bag hitting the ground with a dulled thumping sound of metal on material on asphalt.

"I'm suddenly glad I don't put the ammunition in the guns before I pack them. Havoc do be careful before you break something, or, by off chance blow someone's head off." Stated the lieutenant as she looked down at her watch, not even looking at the man, catching her bottom lip between her teeth when she saw the time. "We have to get going sir." She stated hooking Hayate to his chain, before looking to her commanding officer.

"Hey Lieutenant Hawkeye! Riza! Wait a sec!" An urgent voice called from down the deserted street, ringing loudly through the empty road, the sound bouncing off the homes too amplify the tone.

The three dressed in military outfits looked to over to see a woman with wild red hair running towards them at top speed, her hands waving over her head in grand patterns to insist that they wait.

"Is that Sheska?" Asked Roy, his pale face twisted in confusion as he watched the woman run towards them, wincing as she tripped on a crack in the side walk, landing face first on the rough cobblestone side walk with a crunching sound as her glasses got knocked off her nose to hit the ground and slide away.

He watched as Riza quickly made her way to the other woman, letting go of Hayates leash, helping her back up. He watched as her body moved, looking at the small twitches and the winces in her face as she pulled the librarian back to her feet, steadying her. For a second, no more, maybe less, he was sure she had closed her eyes in pain; bit her lip to stop a cry, doubled oh so slightly, a hand rising half way up. When he blinked, it was gone, she was her normal Riza self, sighing as she picked up Hayate's leash, handing it to the other woman who was brushing her self off.

"I appreciate that you can take Hayate while we're gone Sheska." The lieutenant's soft voice broke into his thoughts.

She sounds so much gentler in the morning. He thought with a soft grin pulling at his lips as he watched her turn back towards them, her hair whipping around in the soft early morning wind.

"I think that we should really get going, Sir. We're going to be late if we dilly dally like this for much longer and I don't think the train will wait for the likes of us." She was holding the door open for him as she spoke and by the looks of it, she was ready to run to the station if they didn't move fast enough to her liking, or shoot one of then, whichever was fastest.

Riza watched as her commanding officer approached her slowly, his pace calm even though they were only five minutes before the train left and it was a ten minute drive. She was about to turn away to go over to the driver's seat, leaving him with the open door, but a hand gently gripped her shoulder pulling her back wards slowly, towards a newly opened back entrance.

"Now lieutenant just sit back and relax a bit," Roy's voice said as he slowly, gently, pushed her down into the leather covered back seat of the car," Havocs a good driver, he'll get us there in time, won't you lieutenant Havoc?"

The man in the driver's seat stiffened for a moment before turning around to look at the two, the woman sitting in the seat, almost behind him and the man who was leaning down to watch him, both waiting for an answer.

"Well if fire boy could sit down we can get moving." Stated the driver through his tooth pick, a devilish grin painted on his lips.

Within minutes the black military car skidded to a halt in front of the train station, the engine coughing and sputtering before dying, the back door flying open and a pissed looking Hawkeye stepping out of the car slamming the door behind her.

"When I said 'we needed to get there fast before the train left' I didn't mean going so fast that we almost ran over three elderly people four dogs, a cat and some kids! She called into the car through the open window, right into Havoc's ear.

Inside the car, the colonel sat silently, his dark almond eyes wide and fixed on an unknown point in front of him. It took him a few seconds before he snapped out of the shock and realized that they had arrived at their destination; his eyes opening and closing before he turned too look at Havoc who was getting out of the car, rubbing an ear.

"Havoc," The colonel said as he stepped out of the car, taking his bag from the man as he handed it too him, "in the future Hawkeye drives when we're late."

Before the other man could respond with one of his snide remarks, a booming voice rang through the station, making them turn their heads, only to see Armstrong standing in front of Hawkeye, whose back was to them, the two having been speaking before the man had spotted them.

"Major Armstrong came too see us off?" Asked the second lieutenant as he stepped onto the train, placing the bags on the floor before jumping back out to stand with the others.

"No lieutenant Havoc, I and warrant officer Falman were sent to join you in Frïontal." Stated the man proudly after having saluted to the colonel, who had stopped near him.

"Glad to have you with us major." Said Mustang, his eyes trailing on his aide as she entered past the train door, disappearing behind the sheets of metal.

"I'm guessing the lieutenant isn't feeling any better then she was yesterday after noon." Stated Kain as he cleaned his glasses on the edge of his uniform.

Roy sighed as he passed his hand through his black disheveled hair, shaking his head lightly.


	3. unexpected road block

My sacrifice  
Chapter three: Unexpected road block  
Here's the next chapter readers...R&R please

A silent sigh rang softly through the small train compartment as onyx eyes watched the beautiful northern scenery run rapidly on the other side of the spotless window, right through his almost inexistent reflection; tall ancient trees fading to deep green and brown blurs only to be swallowed by rivulets of blue water before being erased by the slate of the majestic mountains before the chain started again, giving Roy a major headache that seemed to throb in both temples. His near black eyes glided over across form him, to watch the blond sitting on the bench before him, her back resting lightly against the warm metal wall adjacent to the steel enclosed window, her long lean, muscled, legs, enclosed in the baggy bleu uniform slacks, crossed, barely touching the dark, dirty metal trellis ground beneath her feet, which, clad in the heavy black military issue boots, were swigging gently as the train moved further north. He watched silently as her head bobbed slowly downwards, her blond hair slightly hiding her mysterious eyes where the soft lids were closing over her glazed golden brown irises, only to snap open after a few seconds of shutting to focus once again on her book. He watched as she nodded off a few more times, a shadow of a grin playing softly on his pale lips as he saw her tome slipping lightly from her small hands each time, before falling to her lap, startling her back into the reality of the train car they shared.

She blinked rapidly, still half asleep, a few times before stretching calmly, her back arching upwards a bit before she picked up her thick leather bound book once more, her deep dark eyes still glazed over lightly from the semblance of sleep as she looked up towards him slowly, her bangs shielding half of her pale face from his view. He hid his small grin a quickly as he could, turning away to look around the car they were in, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could, not that he had done anything wrong, but still…

"The Führer was being generous by getting us in compartments. Don't you think sir? He barley heard her soft serene voice say oh so quietly over the roar of the far away engine, that was choking out white clouds of smoke, making him turn his bottomless obsidian eyes towards her in a deliberate slowness, loving the way her back seemed to stiffen ever so lightly under his dark vigilant eyes.

He was watching her mostly in a side ways glance, watching the way the light hit the blue material she had on, making the little skin he could see pale.

He gave a scoff before turning to watch her fully, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees to hold him up, a slight frown painted on his thin lips.

"Don't be fooled by this so called generosity, Hawkeye," He stated watching her, pausing to plant his onyx eyes in her deep mahogany ones, catching and holding her steady with his gaze, "the train's pretty much empty except for us, no one's going to where we're going except the driver, and he's on the next train out of there the minute we get off. The tickets going up north cost less then buying a loaf of stale bread now. So don't wonder why we get the privilege of getting train compartments."

He sighed, leaning back heavily in the cushioned back rest, his arms crossed behind his head, his eyes half lidded as he looked back out the window, he let the silence wrap around them gradually. He heard her give a soft scoff of her own, one that sounded like an acknowledgment before her head tilted back down to resume reading her thick novel.

He couldn't help but let his dark eyes travel towards to his subordinate once more, resting his dark irises on her. She seemed to be so far away in those moments, reading her book in silence, even though she was less that a stones throw away from him, he could probably stretch out a leg and touch on of her black boots, yet he felt like an ocean separated them.

As he watched her, he saw that she was falling back into the pattern she had begun before; her eyes closing slowly and her head falling down a little more, covering her face with her blond hair, before she snapped sleepily back into attention and found the line she had lost before. He sighed lightly with a soft grin, watching her as she read the amused that had been on his face before returning, as he leaned his elbow on the arm rest under the window, a hand holding up his chin as he gazed at her.

He slowly rose to his feet, his own heavy, black military boots clicking softly on the hard metal tiles that covered the ground beneath his soles. He stepped lightly over to his lieutenant, slowly removing the heavy book from her small hands.

He watched as she turned her deep mahogany eyes upwards towards him, but even though she planted him with a glare that ran through his body; he couldn't help but give a soft, sad smile to form on his slender pale lips as she held out her small ashen hand expectantly, awaiting the return of her novel.

"Better keep that hand to yourself, lieutenant; you're not getting this little thing back for a while." He said casually, raising the heavy leather bound novel slightly as he spoke, just enough to be out of her outstretched hand, enjoying the frustrated look on her face when he pulled it away even further from her pale fingers when she reached out a bit more to take it from him, loving the look in her tiered soulful clear, dark eyes that seemed to screamed annoyance.

"Please return my book, sir. We still have at least ten hours before we arrive to Frïontal and I do not want to spend it trying to get my book back from you because you lack any other form of entertainment." She stated coldly, sharply as she watched him from her seated position, her fingers curling backwards and falling forwards to insist on him handing back her reading material.

He shook his head pulling it higher way from her, placing it on the wooden luggage rack resting over her head, pushing it back lightly; to make sure it was out of her reach. He then knelt down, placing a gentle hand on her knee to steady himself from the trains rocking, locking his eyes with hers.

"No lieutenant, I'm going to go with the others for a while and you're going to take a nice long nap." He stated in a slightly warmer voice then he usually used in front of the others.

His deep onyx eyes held her's profound mahogany ones, concern shining brightly in the dark bottomless irises, making her body sag slightly against its resting place, against her own will. Her eyes found there cold demeanor once again, as she sat a bit straighter in her seat.

"Sir I'm no child and I know when I should or should not rest. At present times we are approaching a dangerous location and I do not want to brave the chance that if I fall asleep something may happen to you." She stated coldly her eyes never leaving his.

He let out a sigh as he heard her speak, placing a hand over her mouth until he felt her surrender oh so slightly, her shoulders sagging, stopping her movements, the deadliest gaze he had ever witness escaping her usually placid eyes to pin him where he knelt, as he removed his hand.

"Look Hawkeye, your current state of health hasn't escaped any of us." he watched her, pausing for a moment as she lowered her head slightly and turned away, a look of hate feathering her features "I'm not gonna pry into your affairs but, to be honest, I'm worried. I want you to get some sleep, I'm a big boy, I'll be fine without your supervision for a while." He stood up, putting down one of his large pale hands to help her up from the scarcely padded bench.

She sighed softly, slipping her small hand into his larger one, guiltily enjoying the feel on his soft warm skin of his digits on her cool ones, raising herself to stand in front of her commanding officer, keeping herself from wincing at the pain in her arm he held gently.

Letting go of her hand, he reached up taking down her book while she sat herself back down on the bench, sighing to herself when she noted that he had taken her volume with him. He turned to look at her before he had stepped out of the compartment completely.

"By the way lieutenant, that's an order. When I come back you better be sleeping."

She looked at him with breathless sigh as she shook her head lightly at the smug smirk on his face just before the door slid closed behind him with a soft clicking. Slowly, allowing her body to relax, her muscles turning soft and unresponsive as she permitted herself to lean back on the support of her seat, her eyes drooped, closing over lightly as she contemplated what she was to do. I can't possibly let myself sleep, order or not, her thoughts paused as she yawned behind her petite hand, He's just going to have to deal with the fact that...That...

Her thoughts were cut short as her eye lids fell, as if her eye lashes weighed as much as Armstrong's left arm. Her body slumped lightly, her head resting heavily on the back of her seat before she gave in to exhaustion she couldn't ignore. Gradually her body stretched out on the seat, her jacket being used as a sort of blanket as her mind went blank.

"I got a strait." Stated Furey almost proudly as he laid down his cards to reveal his hand to the others who were seated around a small table they had managed in the small compartment.

Havoc scoffed softly from beside the young man before he threw down his cards to reveal a full house, a smug look on his face, causing Kain to whimper as he let his head hang, his glasses hanging at the tip of his nose as he mentally tallied his loses, a moan crossing his lips as he came to the sum lost.

"Ha ha, come to papa!" Stated the second lieutenant in a joyous tone, a smile plastered on his face as he started pulling the small mountain of cenzs towards him, before Armstrong cleared his throat, placing his strait flush under the man's nose with what one could call a grin that his heavy blonde mustache formed.

They all let out a laugh as the smaller man gave a defeated groan and let his head fall to the table heavily, his shoulders moving as he gave a plaintive little sob, moaning something about never winning.

Roy looked out the clear window, impervious to the others, his cards held firmly in his ungloved hand, his thoughts lost in the swirl of his mind, falling into the night before as his eyes glazed over, the northern scenery passing unseen by his watchful gaze:

_"So chief, you want to swing by the lieutenant's place first? Or do you want to go home first? I'll drop her off if you want."_

_Mustang shook his head._

_"No, stop by my place first." He stated solemnly as he repositioned his arm around his first lieutenants waist, keeping her resting against his side, stopping her from falling forward as the car gave another lurch, moving frontward._

_The drive was eerily silent, broken only by the sounds of the struggling motor and the whispers of the worn tires on the old cobblestone road. Havoc kept a discreet eye on the two in the back, his icy blue eyes watching from the crooked rear view mirror, deciding to keep quiet, jokes would probably get him killed, but also the simple fact that the first lieutenant was in such a state made him feel somewhat guilty for not noticing before._

_Another road slipped away before he stopped in front of a nice old house. It was white except for the trimming around the door and the windows that were a shade of deep green. The windows gleamed in the high sun, reflecting the trees in the front ward in a blinding likeness on there clean surface. The emerald grass was trim and the hedges that hid the black metal fence stood thick and still, as if waiting._

_The second lieutenant got out quickly and opened the door for his superior officer as the man rested the exhausted woman gently down on the bench, carefully laying her head down on his bunched up black overcoat, both frowning when they saw her wince in pain, her feature quickly relaxing after a moment or so._

_"Havoc stay here; make sure she's alright until I come back." Stated Flame as he slipped out of the car, watching for a moment as the second lieutenant sat down on the floor of the car, lighting a cigarette._

_Slowly, the alchemist strode past the car and up to the black metal fence, the hinges giving a cry of insult as he pushed past the small door and into the reasonably sized front yard. The cracked cobblestone crunched softly under his heavy dark boots, weeds ruined under the cumbersome soles, left in the fissures from where they had spread only days ago._

_The door greeted him soundlessly as he slipped his keys into the keyhole, unlocking the entrance with a quiet click and walking in, snapping the door shut behind him. Boots clattering where they hit the wall underneath the hooks behind the door, falling messily to the floor while the wearer quickly made his way up to the second floor. The deep red wood of the stairs creaked under his socked clad feet, echoing ominously in the empty hallway and bouncing off the dark wine colored walls._

_Clothes were thrown onto the messy bed as Roy pulled out uniforms that hadn't seen the light of day for so long, shirts that were infested with dust and pants that were almost too small for him too wear. Throwing a black duffle bag on the bed, he turned away, heading down the hall, shedding his clothes as he went, arriving nude at the shower, the clothes could be put away later._

_The heated water did wonders on his tense muscles, soothing the tightness between his shoulder blades and back. Shivers ran though his body as he rested his heavy head on the cool tiles in front of him, the coolness meeting with the heat at the base of his neck._

_Images of amber eyes plagued him suddenly, making him lift his eyelids a little to stare down at the drain where soapy water swirled and disappeared into the moaning plumbing._

_She had shown weakness. It was so new to him to see her in such a daze, lack of sleep did not do her justice: her pale ivory skin marred by the darkness that shaded circles under her beautiful eyes, the slight quiver in her usually steady hands as she signed her work load. He berated himself for not having noticed before; he had to admit, it was pretty obvious after a while that she wasn't feeling well. Her reaction were slightly sloppier, her aim somewhat off at the firing range where he had witnessed her daily self imposed training._

_Sighing gently, turning off the water, he hurried out into the dark hall way drying his hair with the towel that was suppose to be hung around his narrow waist, leaving him wearing but a small smirk as he thought about the last time he was caught watching her, bullet had rained over him. He never knew that he could run away from a woman so fast._

_Twenty minutes after entering the house, he immerged with a shoulder bag and a worn green pack that hung limply from his back. Door locked, he strode proudly away from the entrance, grin firmly placed on his lips, head held high and back strait, arrogance in every step._

_The black gate gave another plaintive high pitched cry as he opened and closed it, heading towards the silent military issue car that sat ominously on the curb. Rounding the corner his heart hitched once before returning to its normal rhythm._

_His first lieutenant sat on the edge of the car's floor, where Jean had been seated when he had left earlier, her back arched upwards, her bare arms resting on her knees, blue jacket hanging limply from around her back, heavy blonde head hanging lifelessly, forehead brushing against her forearms._

_He looked up to Jean, who stood silently against the black car's side, half burnt out cigarette suspend motionlessly from his thin bottom lip, tobacco stained teeth gnawing lightly at the butt of the filter as he stared off in thought, deep blue eyes reflecting the slowly fading golden sunlight._

_The younger man barely had the time to react before the two heavy bags that Roy had been holding collided with the side of his sand colored head, knocking the cigarette from his mouth, the smoke billowing upwards only to be smothered out near where the second lieutenant's head had hit the old street with a groan moments before._

_Smirking to himself, the flame alchemist strode over to his aide, kneeling on one knee to be at about eye level with her, her glazed amber irises looking over at Havoc before turning back to stare blankly down at her arm once mores, a exhausted sigh crossing her paled lips before her eye lids closed heavily, falling over her tiered sight, her head falling another notch. The dark onyx gaze sought out the other man's paler eyes, the second lieutenant quickly understanding the quiet inquiry, answering with a groan as he pushed up from the ground, brushing himself off before bending down to pick up the bags._

_"She came too about five minutes ago and mumbled something about needing air. She's been quiet though."_

_The trunk closed with a sharp snap as the bags were stored away, Jean making his way back to where the colonel knelt in front of the ghostly sharp shooter. The woman sat silently and eerily still, her body seemed ready to fall forwards, which would send her into Roy's lap, not something the blonde man wanted to think about._

_He watched his commanding officer gently help the woman to her unsteady feet and into the second row of seats, watching as the woman bent to his gentle handling without protest._

_"Havoc hurry up before I have to burn you." Came the irritated voice of Flame as he closed the door for the first lieutenant, his hand holding his own door to the front passenger's side open as he look at the man who, again, seemed lost in thought._

_The drive to the small military granted home where awaited an anxious black Hayate was short, but with the silence surrounding the three, it seems like hours before the car pulled to a stop before the small fenced off yard. The gravel crunched under the foot fall of the two soldiers as they descended from the black military automobile, the sandy haired man watching to see what the other man was doing._

_Slowly pulling the woman out from her seat, Roy pulled her to his side, pulling her right arm around his shoulders while fumbling in his pockets for something, change clinking and jingling under his hands search._

_There eyes met, onyx on azure, when a prickling sensation ran down the back of Roy neck, his dark gaze drifting up to meet Havoc's pale one. The man startled a bit, before finding his back bone once more._

_"Sir, what are you going to do exactly?" He asked in his most confident voice as he watched the dark haired man slowly make his way over to the path that led to the home's entrance, the smaller woman pressed to his side. Pausing to look back at the still second lieutenant, the flame alchemist let a small smirk cross his lips, that arrogant look in his dark depths of his eyes._

_"I'm gonna stay the night at the lieutenant's. Do you really think that in her physical state she can be trusted to stay alone? She may not wake up in time tomorrow, or just collapse and we wouldn't be the wiser if anything were to happen to her. Now be useful and get my bags would you?"_

_With that the man made his way past the small black thick mesh gate, Hawkeye trudging tiredly beside him, her feet dragging under her, the black issue boots weighing her down._

_The silence between the three again wrapped an eerie fist around their souls as Roy just continued walking, ignoring the second lieutenant as the man pulled out his baggages, muttering darkly under his breath, and jogged to meet the man as he stepped onto the top of the three steps that rose from the path way to connect with the solid white door._

_The key in the older man's hand fit snuggly into the area just under the knob, and a deft click was heard as the gears moved to release the lock and open the door for them._

_A black blur zoomed past their legs at a high speed, making Havoc startle and almost loose his balance on the edge of the top of the step. Both males turned to see content Hayate reliving himself in a corner of the property, his eyes seeming closed in bliss._

_Scoffing softly as he turned away for the dog, Roy entered his lieutenant's domain, gently toeing off his shoes to then head towards the glossy hard wood staircase that awaited in front of the door._

_Jean followed silently behind the man after having dropped off the bags near the couch that was leaning against the left banister, going up. The thin carpet on the stairs muted their ascent, the soft thuds followed by the silent jingle of Hayate's collar as they climbed, the pup's nails hitting the top step with a gently clicking sound where the carpet ended._

_The hinges of the door made little to no sound as the alchemist nudged it open with his foot, managing the barely conscious woman so she would not fall from his strong hold, arm tight around her thin waist. Jean looked around the small room slowly, taking in the details; It was pale and simple, yet still held charm, just like the owner. The light that shone from the room's small window created a contrast to the dark wood of the dressers and book shelf made the room look more full then it was._

_"Why did you have the keys to Hawkeye's house anyways?" Jean asked as he watched Mustang place Riza down on her small bed, leading her down gently with one arm until her back fully rested on the thin mattress._

_"In case of emergencies." Stated the man as he slowly removed the woman's jacket," She has the keys to my home also. It was the first thing she demanded after taking the roll of my body guard, said that with my enemy list and my idiocy, she would probably need them."_

_Jean snickered at the thought, though it was true, he did have a pretty long list of people who would want to see him gone: it ranged from people in the military to alchemists who wanted the alchemic flame secrets down to jealous husbands. The boots were on the floor shortly after that thought, the pale cream colored blanket thrown over the woman's still form..._

A heavy hand on his shoulder made Flame blink a few times, the contact breaking his thoughts of the night before sharply, forcing him back to where he sat with the others.

He looked up to see Armstrong watching him with his deep blue eyes, a worried crease playing on his fore head where the sun's last rays seemed to dance and show off every relief of his strong form, shadows playing over his carved features.

"Sorry, must have drifted off there." He said with a grin that begged them not to pry and let it die, stretching his arms out and scratching the back of his head with his unoccupied hand.

A sudden harsh tug at his wrist slammed his hand on the unstable table, his cards falling to the surface, slightly splayed out, to reveal the man's Royal flush. The flame alchemist almost barked out a laugh at Havoc's face as the man began ranting about how Roy always won, his arms waving dramatically, almost hitting poor Furey, who sat near him.

Pocketing his winnings, he stated that he was going off to his own compartment as he stretched lazily from his seat, picking up the novel he had taken from his lieutenant from the corner of the table.

The door snapped shut behind him, covered by the dull roar of the engine that worked furiously only two cars away. His steps seemed small in comparison to the sounds around him: the engine, the tracks clanking every so often, the rattle of the doors.

His hand slowly and silently pulled the door to his compartment to the side, the wheels silently gliding on their well oiled tracks. His dark head popped in hesitantly, looking for any sings of his probably pissed aide. Opening his eyes slowly, having closed them waiting for the impact of something hard, he looked around.

His sight landed on his lieutenant, who seemed to be fast asleep on her bench, her military jacket thrown over her as a make-shift blanket, her right arm used as a pillow, her back to him. She seemed to be in a restless sleep, her hands both fisted and her muscles tense, as if she was about to attack someone. Silently he headed over to her, paying close attention to where he placed his feet and to the sounds he made.

Standing at her side, we watched her pale face as she dozed: her bottom lip caught between her pearl teeth, small creases at the side of her eyes where her lids were closed tightly over her mind numbing amber irises, her pale blond hair, which had been taken down from its normal clip, fell over her pastel cheek.

Walking over to his side of the compartment, he rose his hands and quietly opened the over head compartment where covers and pillows were stashed away. Silently, and with much caution, he unfolded a thin pale blue cover and placed it over the woman's small frame, almost smiling at the small sound she made, a hand gripping the cover and pulling it closer to her chest.

Shadows played silently over the door and the walls that surrounded them, the sun's last rays giving life to bursts of color and shades darkness. Roy watched from where he rested, laying down on the bench, arms behind his propped up head as he watched the struggle for power of the light and the dark on the wall in front of him. His eye lids drooped as he listened to the sounds around him, body slowly going limp as sleep washed over him as the shadows claimed victory.

The night wore on, hour after hour sneaking past as the train steadily approached its destination, the shadows were almost the only ones that were witness to the train's progression.

Almost three hours after sleep had fallen onto the flame alchemist, the terrible high moan of metal being distorted rang through out the train, a tremor shaking the cars. Before his eyes were even open, he heard the rustle of fabric and the hushed click of a gun's safety going off as his lieutenant took a battle position near him.

Dark eyes opening as he slowly stood up near her, he noted with a bit of amusement that his aide stifled a yawn subtly behind on of her hands. Her gun arm lowered slightly as her turned her head somewhat towards him, not taking her gaze completely off the doorway before her.

"What do you think it was, sir?" Her voice broke the eerie silence in a low whisper, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear, or at least, not bring any attention to the two of them.

The sudden slamming of the brakes, cut Flame off as they both tilted forwards, lurching more to the side as the train coughed and choked on the sudden command to halt.

The alchemist's deep voice let out a swear as he tried to catch himself before he fell to the ground, another smaller voice called out in surprise as his aide as thrown to the side, her gun, still clenched tightly in her hand hitting the wooden frame of her bench as her body hit and slid on the ground, hitting the foot of the seat.

The shrill scream of the brakes fell to an almost muted moan as the two got back to their feet with some effort. Mustang harshly pushed forward, throwing his weight front wards and placing a hand on the wall as he moved towards the door that had unlatched itself from its frame, standing open, leading to the hallway where the lights flickered ominously, darkness broken by small flicks of dulled light that shown from the shaken bulbs.

"Damn it all!" Grumbled the man as he stretched out a kink in his shoulder," Hawkeye stay here, I'll see what happened." Stated the colonel as he started towards the empty thresh hold of the unhitched door that awaited him from across the darkness of the compartment, the flickering light illuminating his hard features.

Something pulled and cried desperately for attention at the back of the guard jumbled mind, making her suddenly snap into her normal protective mode in the blink of a mahogany eye, when the thoughts got in order and assaulted her psychic.

"Colonel! Wait don't…"

The violent moaning screams and piercing shriek of metal and wood twisting and breaking washed loudly over the two as the car they were in was thrown sideways so that the floor was on a downwards slant, angled towards the window. Unprepared for the change in position, Roy let out a swear as he began to fall back.

Launching herself forwards, Riza caught her colonel firmly as he began to fall backwards, her arms wrapping securely around him, pressing his strong back to her chest, Pulling his head protectively to her bosom, to protect him from the fall.

The descent seemed to last forever for her swamped mind, even though it was less then two seconds in truth; her small, wiry arms fit so well around his muscled waist, his sharp spicy sent tickling her pointed senses.

Her small body hit the resilient window harshly, breaking her thoughts, the back of her head making a solid contact with the once unblemished glass, her mind fading to black as she slid down to rest on the floor's angle.

So another chapter finished, what do you think should I keep going?


	4. meeting the ennemy

My sacrifice  
Chapter Four: meeting the enemy  
Here's yet another chapter have fun

Roy's deep dark eyes opened a sliver of a crack, his murky gaze sweeping the small compartment from his blurry point of view on the dirty metal trellis ground, reclined on something soft and warm that shielded him from the cold metal wall. Glass shards covered his clothes.

The wreaked train car itself was at a 60 degree angle give or take a few degrees.

A low groan rang softy at the back of his throat as he rose his dark head a little to see the damage that surrounded him, letting it rest heavily back on the warm pillow behind him soon after, his eyes sliding shut once more. His groggy mind was processing everything carefully as his onyx, almond eyes opened then rested again, before snapping open with a single urgent thought that rang clearly through his mind.

Hawkeye!

He sat up without faltering, the shards of glass flying away with the movement, a single, small, pained wince appeared for a second as he pulled on his newly tender muscles, but nothing else crossed his face determined but worry for his first lieutenant, his aide that was no where in sight.

A small, weak sound caught his distracted attention as he pushed up, his body backing up slightly to rest more firmly on the Item behind him. The raven mane atop his head swung slightly as he snapped around, his onyx eyes fastening on his lieutenant's deathly still form behind him.

Her head lolled limply to the side, cast downwards, her chin hovering over her left collar bone, the mass of blond hair falling out of the brown clip that barely held on to her silken locks, cracked and broken it, hung awkwardly on the side of her head. Her fair arms, he noted lay lifelessly beside him, one crossed around his waist pale skin starting to turn faded bleu at some areas on the inner arms where bruises began blossoming.

Moving to the side carefully, yet urgently, he knelt as best he could on the tilted floor, placing one knee on the wall beneath the window while the other sat beneath him steadying his movements.

"Hawkeye!" He stated urgently, placing soft, ungloved fingers on the pulse vein on her neck, the digits shaking slightly as they searched, only relaxing s bit when he found the rhythmic beat of her heart through the smooth, paled skin of her pulse point.

He pulled her delicate chin towards him slowly, not wanting to further any injuries if she had any, he already knew that she must have a nasty bump on the back of her head, maybe even a concussion if it was bad enough.

Her porcelain face seemed so much paler then usual, the light purple smudges, darker and her features slightly strained as he moved her head around slowly, to examine her every possible wound she may have.

She was limp in his wiry arms, plying to every movement he made, wincing every know and then as his fingers feathered over some fresh bruises that were forming on her arms and head.

Just as he went to call her name again, wanting to bring her out of her unconscious state, a shrill scream ripped through the train's eerily still air, making the woman's amber eyes snap open just as the violent cry was cut short, ringing in the heavy air around them.

She shot forwards tersely, rapidly, her lean body tensing before she let herself lean heavily back against the wall that supported her, one dark, hazy eye darting everywhere, taking as much as it could, while the other stayed shut against the pain that ran rampant through her muscles and head. When her blurred gaze finally fell on her superior's features as he also was looking around the area, her mind had already re-painted the picture of what had happened.

"Colonel, are you alright sir?" She asked, slowly straining to stand up from her position against the wall, placing a steadying hand on the wall as her weak knees forced her body up as strait as she could muster the strength for.

He watched her for a moment, watched as she panted quietly, watched her body betrayed her and watched as she slipped back down into a sitting potion against the steel plated wall, his arm placed around her waist to make sure that she wouldn't hurt herself any more then she already was. A single glance from her faded eyes made him let go of her.

"I'm fine, Hawkeye, thanks to you of course." He watched as she brushed off the complement looking around once more with both eyes coming out of their hazed state.

Silence touched them, covering them in an anxious, tight blanket as they listened with baited breath to every single sound; the eerie creaks of warped metal that was readjusting itself, the wood splintering slowly, deafeningly silent, behind the twisted Iron walls, the slowly approaching sound of muted steps that clicked ever so softly, the sound amplified ten fold by the thick smog of silence that smothered the two.

Roy bowed his head to watch his lieutenant after she made an attempt to right herself, only succeeding the second time. She crouched back down, one hand reaching for the gun that rested securely on her holster belt, the other weapon, thrown from her hand in the fall, had fallen on the other side of the door, the handle gleaming in the flickering lights of the hall way that sat nearly above them.

The corner of her amber eyes flicked to her commander as he took out his ignition gloves, the white cloth silently sliding over the smooth skin of his hands, the sporadic lights throwing his hardened face into relief, shadows playing over his serious features.

The sound grew louder and heavier, as if the leg carried a great weight around. A sudden sinking feeling sent Riza's stomach plummeting towards her knees. They were in the greatest disadvantaged spot, if the enemy decided to come down on them, even with a bullet through the brain, the shear weight of the attacker would do some damage to them.

Just as she went to share this realization with Mustang, everything froze; Roy's nervous tugging at his rough gloves, the faint sounds around them of the train's wreaked body, the wild beating of her own heart. Everything stopped and fell silent when she saw what was gazing down at them from the doorway above them.

Resting on the frame of the former entrance, a shadow watched them, blocking the light, hiding its face except for the iridescent green eyes that glowed softly in the darkness, malice clearly painted in the jade irises. One thing was for sure, what ever it was, it was not human.

She could hear the sudden harsh swallow of her commanding officer beside her as the beast moved slightly, blood dripping from the glistening fangs that reflected the little light that passed to them, the thick substance, laced with saliva, dripped heavily onto the floor, flecks staining Their uniform as the creature looked from one to the other, mouth opened slightly, eyes darting between him and her

The moment the beast moved, so did the sniper, throwing herself sideways, crashing into her still superior, effectively running him into the bench, effectively saving him from the beast's massive weight that would have crashed atop him.

She twisted painfully, the movement aggravating the headache that had blossomed in the back of her mind, spreading it so that there was a soft pounding behind her tiered eyes. Standing protectively in front of her confused charge, gun at the ready, she watched her foe turn slowly to face her: The long dripping pearl fangs glared eagerly, falling past the thinly bearded chin slightly, the thick ginger fur that covered the beast's face shone in the light, it's short, broad mussel stained a dark crimson. The whole of the beast covered in shadows, the chiseled muscles thrown into darkness, showing them that what was before them, would not be beaten so easily.

The heavy mane that exploded around the chimera's proud head, faded from the dark brown blond color to a tinged white that was stripped black, the streaks dripping onto it's back, though stopping at the four legs, that were all tightly muscled and black, almost a deep violet shad from in the fading light.

It's tall, pointed rusty ear pointed upwards as it surveyed them, it's deep emerald eyes taking in every little detail as was doing it's silently waiting opponent.

Amber eyes met with emerald.

Hawkeye sprinted rapidly as the fierce beast advanced, throwing herself to the ground and sliding under the chimera's body, throwing a firm kick into its vulnerable rib cage, the metal caped boots meeting, and breaking, a few ribs. To her military logic, it was better if it was pissed at her then the colonel.

The great animal swung around as she stood back up, faster then she would have expected for anything of that bulk, a thought of Armstrong popped into her mind then. She shook it away. She could see Mustang on the other side of the beast ready to snap his fingers to alchemize the flames that could save them. Or the inferno that would kill them.

"Colonel, don't," She said, watching the beast carefully as she spoke "If this thing catches on fire were done for, we can't escape if it goes ballistic."

The colonel berated himself for not having thought of that as he let his arm drop, she was right, the only way out, was up, and that thing could catch them before they even tried.

The sniper shot at the imposing creature, the bullet burring itself snuggly inside of it's skull. To no apparent effect. The assault was shaken off as a bug bite and forgotten instantly as the chimera charged at her as she shot again, another bullet joining it brother in the thick skull of the approaching beast.

The gun wielder barely dodged a heavily clawed black paw as it fell, crashing towards her chest, backing her up harshly, her exhausted legs wedged uncomfortably against the solid wood bench as her upper body fell backwards lightly to rest against the dented wall.

Roy watched worriedly as his lieutenant moved, rooted to the spot, trying fervently to figure out a way of helping her that didn't end up in the three of them bursting into flames.

He stared at them do the lethal dance; the creature went to attack again, and heard the scream of another gun shot, though instead of hearing the sickening contact of the steel projectile impacting with flesh and bone, he heard the sound of earsplitting steel against shattering glass, accompanied by the awful sound of the beast's violent roar; the disembodies sound of scores of voiced melded and shattered resounding in the agitated air.

His onyx eyes watched stunned as the beast started to fall, thrashing for a grip on anything that would keep it in the compartment, razor sharp claws on all four big dark paws scrambling on every and any hold they could reach. The sound of her Browning Hi-Power spitting out shot after shot echoed though the agitated air until all of the beast's movements ceased and it fell out the window slowly, paw after paw, claw after claw slowly letting go of their support to slip away through the shattered window, free falling to the ground outside with a dulled thudding and crunching as it fell onto the grass, glass and stone that surrounded the train wreck.

The stunned Colonel slowly took a shaky step forwards, looking wearily through the devastated window to see the broken beast that lay dead on the ground, thrown into darkness was the sight of the pools of ruby blood forming around the massive form that once was a fierce predator.

The glazed onyx eyes rose from the gruesome sight to fall on one that was almost worse.

His tired lieutenant sat slumped over on the tilted bench, her heavy blonde head resting against the cool steel wall adjacent to the window, the damaged, flashing lights from above shone on her blood stained clothes that covered her chest, which rose and fell rapidly as she struggled to catch her lost breath, her gentle face twisted slightly in pain.

Stumbling over his own feet, Roy staggered to her side, kneeling in front of her as best he could at the damned angle that the compartment still held. Deep scarlet slashes decorated her previously maroon turtle neck t-shirt, blood staining the whole of the front of her clothes as the red liquid rapidly escaped from the wounds, her face holding flecks of warm blood, her once blonde hair had been tinged light crimson.

Three lacerations covered her breathless chest; one that ran from the middle of her right collar bone to stop at the end tip of her left rib cage, the other two rested just under each breast, a little more shallow than the first, ending at her white, blood stained belt. The whole of her attire was drenched in the thick liquid that ran off from her wounds, some her's, most the chimera's.

"Hawkeye, look at me!" He ordered softly, pulling her stained face towards him slowly, his ignition gloves shed unceremoniously to the bench beside her as he searched once more for the pulse on her neck. It was frantic, though it was fading gradually he noticed as he re-placed his digits to different areas of her neck.

"Colonel Mustang! Colonel Mustang are you alright?" Came a hysterical call from above.

Shadows fell over the two as the man looked up to see the distinct forms of the other subordinates huddled tightly around the thresh hold above them.

"Colonel..." an unnaturally soft voice whispered at his side, startling him from the orders he was about to launch to the others who waited above. His gaze fell onto the woman before him, her head still leaning against the wall for support, her steady gaze weighing on his.

He was at a loss for a moment, but when her eye lids slid over her irises, her body falling forwards slightly, he snapped back to his orders, holding her shoulder in one hand to keep her steady.

Riza's conscious was starting to blur, falling into a pleasant state of mind where she didn't feel the pain that her body was currently in. The last thing she heard was the muffled voice of her superior officer ordering someone around. A grin painted her lips slightly. Always on top of things, wasn't he?

*****

Ok I'm a little less proud of this chapter because it was suppose to be longer


	5. Camp

My sacrifice  
Chapter Five: camp  
Here's another fun chapter of sacrifice  
Read and review (thankies to the reviewers so far)

The comfortable silence that covered the cart was pleasing to the slowly wakening senses of the wounded sniper. The only sound that ricoched in the small area seemed to be the soft breathing of someone near the bed like area where rested the lithe body. Echo of the trains rumbling took over the soft sound as she tuned into the sounds more carefully, trying to figure out where she was.

Carefully testing her each of her heavy limbs for response, Riza noted worriedly that she could only move the tips of her fingers and only her right wrist responded, her led rimmed eyes lids only opening a crack to witness the sun's bright rays pouring in through the window that stood near her feet.

Her digits inched slowly around, moving until they fell off the edge of her cot, hanging limply under the covers that enveloped her resting being securely. She couldn't help but wince as muscles pulled tightly in her arm, quickly telling her that she had strained something in her battle against the chimera.

Slightly open amber eyes looked around slowly, her heavy mass of blond hair tipping to the side where she identified who had been making the soft breathing noises before hand. Sergeant major Furey sat leaning heavily against the wall on the bench beside her's, his large glasses having slipped down his nose to titter on the boundary of falling to his lap, where a slightly bandaged hand rest over a novel he had apparently been reading before dozing off.

She winced as she forced her right shoulder to move against the protestation her body was screaming, raising it a bit to pull her elbow enough beneath her to rest her weight on it and lever herself up into a slightly more elevated situation. Just as she was throwing herself forwards the door near her slid open and her senses quickly jumped into over drive, her hand automatically diving under her pillow when she normally kept one of her FN Model 1910, before a familiar voice and face entered her range of vision, making her fall back to her resting position as the Jean lowered his head close to her's, eyes locking together, golden red to baby blue.

"Well, well you finally came around, eh lieutenant. Glad to have you back with us." Said the second lieutenant with an arrogant smirk, an unlit cigarette held between his lips as he spoke.

"Havoc..."she started to say in a cold warning before a distinct snapping sound rang through the room.

Hawkeye turned her head, shielding her sensitive eyes from the burst of flames that appeared near Jean's shoe, effectively lighting his blue pant leg on fire, and sending him dancing around the small area trying to put it out when he realized that their uniforms were not fire proof.

"Well lieutenant, how are you feeling?" came the baritone voice of her commanding officer, the voice sounded near her, maybe at the door.

Unable to turn her head back around to acknowledge him, she could only sigh as she watched the light playing on the wood wall on her left, before she let out a small gasp in response to a pair of strong arms gently raising her up the cot to lean against the wall that acted as a head board.

Turning her head as best she could, she noted Armstrong standing near her bedding, silent tears in his baby blue eyes.

"Major," she stated respectfully, giving him a hint of a grin and an eye roll. Her gaze turned to Mustang who had ungracefully dropped down on the edge of her cot, leaning back on his hands that rested near her legs. "Colonel, are you alright, sir?"

The question resounded quietly in the suddenly still air, the others looking away from the two discreetly, having heard about what had happened after having helped out Roy to get everything back into a semblance of normality after that the lieutenant had 'disposed' of the chimera.

"A few scratches, that's all." Was his solemn response as he sat forward, resting his arms on his knees, interlacing his fingers, letting his head fall lightly to gaze at his hands. Hearing the sound of his voice change drastically, Havoc's brow dipped, getting the feeling that this was rapidly turning into a private conversation between the chief and the first lieutenant. He grabbed calmly Breda by his shoulder and steered him towards the door exchanging a brief glance that explained everything to the other man. Next he got Furey and Falman who were sharing the other bench, getting them up and pushing them out the door, sliding it shut with a wink to the colonel who was watching him move the others.

Once the door shut with the faintest click, the higher ranking officer turned back to his aide, who watched him through her half lidded mahogany eyes. Her breathing had calmed greatly since before and all in all she seemed much better then when he first got to her after the battle. A non-existent sigh crossed his lips at that realization.

Hawkeye closed her eyes a moment before reopening them, glancing down at her torso, where she expected to find her uniform slashed and stained with blood. The faintest of blushes graced her cheeks though when she noticed that the only thing that covered her were crisp white bandages that were wrapped securely around her chest and an open black dress shirt that hung limply on her form. Also, she noted that she wore a different pair of pants then the ones she had been wearing before.

Mustang watched her as she took notice of her attire, probably having just noticed that she had been completely redressed. When her deep mahogany eyes rose to meet his dark onyx ones, he could only raise an eye brow at her and grin slightly at the tint on her cheeks.

"We needed to take care of your injuries, Hawkeye." He stated, answering the silent question, turning serious as he planted his gaze in her's, making sure that his feelings were quite clear with her. He did not like what she had done.

"Who treated my wounds?" She asked wearily, her gaze suspicious.

Her answer came in the form of Armstrong beginning to denounce his family's medical capabilities that had been passed down from generation to generation of the Armstrong line. She sighed lightly in relief, closing her eyes as the alchemist ranted on and on, her body wanting nothing more then to give in to the impending darkness that awaited her on the edge of her sight.

Roy, noticing his lieutenant's sudden lack of concentration, jumped into Alex's ranting, needing to ask her something before she gave into the fatigue that wrapped her in its embrace.

"Lieutenant," he began slowly, watching her eyes jerk up to meet his, surprised, "during the bandaging of your wounds the major here noticed something strange." He waited a second to choose his words. "On your left shoulder there's an injuries not consistent with the ones you received from the chimera. Would you care to explain the wound?"

She knew that the question was not a question, but a polite way of ordering her to tell him what she had done to receive it.

The strong arm alchemist watched the two silently, wondering if he to should leave them alone like the others had done. But he was distracted when the soft voice of the first lieutenant rang gently to his ears, making him turn his pale blue gaze to her serene face, turned down to watch her hands that rested on her lap.

"I was doing my job..." she started with a grin.

/*/

The night air was pleasantly cool outside, the caressing winds holding the soft scents of the ending spring in the breezes that ran pass the stuffy bar where seated Roy Mustang, his arm draped heavily around another low class beauty, with blond hair and flash pink nails that could rip into anything, who wanted to make a name for herself with the girls on the corner.

The small bar wasn't overly crowded that evening, the usual patrons surrounding a table and arguing about things they didn't understand, their words carrying over the low music of the radio that sat behind the bar.

A few other people sat at lonesome tables, sipping their drinks with no apparent hurry, sparing glances here and there when a commotion would arise.

Only Roy and his pseudo date sat at the gleaming red wood bar, their pointless conversation falling from bursts of uncomfortable laughter to low, sultry whispers in between every sip of amber liquid that filled their glasses. The bar keep stood silently behind the bar, replenishing the empty tumblers of the colonel and his date while cleaning the bar with a stained rag.

The night wore on and on, hours seeping by painfully slow until a clock in the corner of the bar sang out when the needles hit ten thirty, but still the two sat as the crowd thinned, now only holding an old booze hound sitting in a far corner, having a silent conversation with ghosts of his past, a man who was slumped against the wall behind his chair, his feet propped up on the table next to his seven empty shooters, spilt alcohol staining his pant legs, and another young man seated at the back of the room, the cowl of his coat pulled over his inclined head, leaning back on his chair and nursing a brandy, shaded eyes watching the door absently, as if distracted.

The radio's quiet songs seemed too soft for the bar's atmosphere, the beautifully played piano and violin combination wasted on the likes of the patrons that remained, the delicate notes erased by the chatter that erupted from the drunken Mustang's lips and his equally inebriated date.

As the witching hour slipped closer and closer, the double door's in the front of the establishment swung open, slamming against the wall on either side, sending them back slightly towards the one who had opened the door, the warm cool wind rushing in to send shivers down the spines of the people near the entrance, the warmth they had been feeling, stolen by the breeze.

Roy's laughter died in his throat as his 'lady friend's' hands clenched his upper arm tightly, after throwing a hesitant gaze backwards to see what had happened. His glazed black eyes glanced back to see a tall, heavy man stalking towards him determinedly, large hands balled into dangerous looking fists.

"Mustang, you basted!" The man howled as he stomped closer, weighty boots colliding with the floor in forceful steps "Gracy, you dumped me for... this?!"

The petrified woman hanging on Roy's arms looked positively horrified at the barking accusations escaping the man's mouth stuffed her face in Mustang's shoulder as if to hide from the enraged man. Untangling himself gently from the woman called Gracy, the colonel stood up, his face holding no indication of the liquor he had poured into his system, his stance unwavering and a scowl firmly placed on his thin lips.

Eyes were riveted on them, the other's watching interested in the new development.

A fist came crashing into the air where the alchemist had once been, having gracefully dodged the heavy hand that would have probably knocked him out cold had it met its target. He stumbled slightly, tripping over his feet, alchemic glove appearing on his right hand as he righted himself.

His adversary, having her the tales of the great flame alchemist and not stupid enough to let himself get burnt, grabbed the glass of bourbon that Gracy had been sipping earlier, throwing it towards the military man's face, grinning as it had the desired effect. Roy rose his hands reflexively before his face, blocking the liquid from getting into his eyes, but soaking his weapon, his gloves useless when wet. The brute before him pulled a long jagged knife from within his jacket, an insane smile plastered on his plump lips.

As the useless alchemist got ready to dodge the oncoming blade, he found himself throw onto the grimy floor, a shadow thrown across him, blocking the dim lights that were hung over the bar. The man that had been sitting on at the table near the back of the room stood before him, staring down the large man that wielded the knife. Mustang wondered idly how the hell he could see with a hood obscuring his eyes.

The young man stood firmly in front of the alchemist, unmoving and unwavering before the formidable opponent that wielded a knife almost as long as Roy's forearm.

"Hey twerp! Get the fuck out the way! This is between me and that worm on the floor there." Growled the large man as he stabbed the knife through the air in Roy's direction, eliciting a whimper from his ex who huddled on the stool at the bar, watching through parted fingers.

The man's only answer was silence and an steadfast body that blocked his prey. When he thought that the other male was asleep, an arm covered in a long sleeve pointed to the doors that hung open, allowing a constant cool wind to gush into the warm tavern He almost laughed until he noted that the other didn't budge, arm extended towards the door after many moments.

"You want me to leave?!" His answer was again silence, his grin fading when he realized that the foe before was deadly serious.

Growling in frustration of the other's arrogance, he lunged forward, aiming for his new opponent's heart, determined to take him down in only a few moments Mustang scurried out of the way when the man was tripped, barely missing the impact of at least 230 pounds that crashed where he had been sitting moments before, having been flipped expertly by the other person who stood calmly near the tables to the side of the room.

A wild rage shone in the attacker's beady brown eyes, changing his view from Mustang to the person who was making a public fool of him. Charging blade first, he again missed his target, which deftly moved to the side away from the cumbersome bar and into the middle of the room, his steps silent on the dirty wooden floors.

The young man matched he behemoth move for move, dodging the jagged edges that kept coming, until his foot caught something slick. Roy watched in slight shock as his 'savior' lost his footing just as the unmerciful blade fell towards his chest.

Blood splattered silently to the floor, as the young one regained footing, the knife being brutally pulled from his shoulder, having narrowly missed catching his heart, had he not had twisted he would be far worse off. As the ogre of a man laughed at the sight of the crimson liquid and went to strike again a gunshot rang out, as well as the cry of pain of the large man dropped his stained weapon and fell to the smudged floor, clutching his wound while swearing openly.

Sirens sounded far off into the night, approaching gradually as the seconds trickled passed melding into silent minutes. Mustang got up rapidly, as the victor of the brawl tuned away, rapidly making his way towards the door, one shoulder slumped under the weight of his dead arm.

"Hey wait!" He called reaching out to grab the retreating forms shoulder to make him stop. His soiled glove fell short as the other started running, escaping through the open doors.

The pounding of feet echoed with the wail of sirens as Roy stopped just outside the still open door, trying to figure out where the other had disappeared to, glancing up and down the street eagerly. Gracy grabbed his upper arm again, holding tightly as her head swung around to try and find the runaway.

The figure in the alley between the bar and another building stood panting leaning heavily against the wall as the amber stayed closed. A small shaking hand gripped the area where the knife had struck, blood drenching the heavy material of the coat. The hood, having fallen away in the escape let the cascade of blond hair fall, staining the tips crimson as they fell into the ever bleeding wound.

A faint whimper came from the trash can not too far from the panting figure, making its head swing towards a small shadow watching it.

"Hayate," Came Riza's soft voice as she slipped to ground while the police where storming into the bar to retrieve the brute. Stroking the pup's head "Common, boy we have work tomorrow, and I'm guessing the colonel won't be in either."

/*/

Armstrong stood silently processing everything he had just heard very carefully, while his powder blue eyes watched the now silent lieutenant unseeing.

"I was wondering who that was." Came the deep irritated voice that interrupted his thoughts, making him turn to the colonel who was looking at his lieutenant reproachfully.

Riza could only let slip a soft sigh as she felt the fading grip on the reality finally slipping away from her feeble grasp. Seeing this, Alex gently placed a large hand on the colonel's shoulder when he noted that the smaller man was probably going to scold her for her rash actions. The large man slowly leaned forward's once more, gradually sliding the barely conscious woman once more into a laying position as her eyes glided closed once more.

*

Brigadier General Jerohm Sliy awaited patiently for the train to arrive at the station, watching as the large vehicle pulled to a stop in the station of Frïontl, the brakes screeching as they halted the heavy wagons that it engine pulled. He watched, with mild surprised, as the stocky driver jumped off, muttering unintelligible curses as he passed roughly beside him, not even sparing a glance at the tall military figure as he headed towards the abandoned station house at the back of the platform.

Hearing voices floating from the wagons, Jerohm's chocolate eyes turned back towards the train, watching as his new, temporary, charges walked out of through the open doors. He took a few steps forwards, towards the man he knew as Colonel Mustang as the colonel helped an imposing man with the bags.

"Colonel Mustang." Stated Sliy in his overly gentle voice, halting slightly behind the alchemist as he placed two black bags on the ground beside him. Startling slightly, Roy spun around hand ready to snap, before he noted the stars on the man's shoulder, snapping into a proper salute.

"At ease Mustang." Said the brigadier with a harsh laugh as he waved over to three MPs that stood at the end of the worn wood platform, near the telephone where the conductor seemed to be having an animated conversation with some one, who seemed to be getting the sharp end of the stick.

The three came at a rapid jog, two men and one woman dresses in formal black uniforms stopping before the brigadier with a salute. With a small gesture of Jerohm's hand they set to work picking up the luggage, carrying it off the platform to a location unknown to the colonel who watched them go.

"Glad to have you with us, colonel. I'm brigadier general Sliy. I've come to escort you to the camp." Holding out his large hand, he waited for Roy to take it, an inviting smile on his lips.

Laughing softly Mustang gripped the other's hand, giving it a strong shake as they made eye contact, the warm brown seemed to contrast to the onyx of the colonel's orbs.

"I would've thought that they'd have sent a private or such to come greet us." Stated to colonel with a smirk touching his lips, breaking the silence that had started to blanket them.

Disengaging from the colonel, Sliy moved beside him to watch the others disembark from the train, watching as the last man left the train, a tall guy with an unlite cigarette clenched between his teeth, as he turned to help someone else off the steps, his hand being swatted away with a resounding slap that made the brigadier grin as he cringed lightly.

He watched as a woman he remembered as first lieutenant Hawkeye step onto the platform stiffly, her deep mahogany irises looking around, until her piercing amber gaze fell onto the colonel, snapping to a swift salute when she noticed the man standing silently beside Roy.

The others quickly did the same, following her example, none too sure why she had snapped, but knowing there must've been a good reason.

"Your subordinates are very well trained." noted the general as he waved the salutes off, beckoning them to join them. "Why isn't your lieutenant in uniform?" He added silently so only Roy could hear.

"An...accident." Was all the other said before his team came into ear shot.

"Hmm, Let's see If I remember correctly" began Sliy in his gentle voice, when they had all lined up before the two higher ups "; Second lieutenant Breda, second lieutenant Havoc, warrant officer Falman, Sergeant major kain furey, major Armstrong and if I'm not mistaken, the gun master herself, first lieutenant Hawkeye." They all gave one short nod as their respective names were called out.

Turning away with a small satisfied grin, Jerohm walked away, Roy falling into step with him, the others following silently behind their commanding officer without protest.

"After being seated for so long I'm sure you all won't mind a little walk." Said the brigadier as he walked towards to MPs that waited next to a small donkey pulled cart that held their luggage, all waiting patiently for orders.

Falling into a semi-conscious defensive formation, the team began their trek, Armstrong, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Furey walking in a semi circle behind Hawkeye who stood two feet behind the colonel, a place reserved for her only.

"Hey chief," Came Havoc pleading voice after almost an hour of walking, " How much further? These boots aren't made for long distance hikes."

"Don't worry lieutenant, only another half hour to go." Came Sliy annoyingly joyous tone. Laughter rang out as havoc grumbled and moaned under his breath, enthusiastically turning down Armstrong proposition to be carried the rest of the way.

A far off gun shot snapped Riza's reflexes into suddun action as she grabbed the familiar handle of her sidearm, pulling it out and clicking off the safety in one swift movement. Before she could bring her weapon up before her, a rough, scarred hand rested on hers, holding her wrists and pushing downwards lightly so she couldn't lift them.

"Ease up there lieutenant, we are currently surrounded by some of the finest gunmen in the military. These roads are guarded twenty-four seven. We have a better chance of being ambushed in central HQ then here." Looking little reassured by his words, Hawkeye slipped her weapon away, though kept it in easy reach of her agile fingers.

"You have your own body guard, eh Mustang." It was more a question then a statement from Sliy's part, but Roy couldn't help but grin at that fact.

After another Forty-five minutes more of walking, and forty minutes of endless complaining from Havoc, they arrived at a large encampment, camouflage tents pitched up in neat lines, at least ten lines of thirteen tents each standing silently before them.

Jeromh pointed out a small plot near the edge of the camp, telling them that they could set up over there, placing there tents together, before telling the colonel to follow him to be briefed by one of the major general that was overseeing the war against the chimera. Halting the brigadier with a movement of his gloved hand, he turned to his subordinates, all waiting patiently near him.

"Go put up the tents," He ordered lightly to them, "Except for Hawkeye and furey. You two come here."

Exchanging confused glances with the others, the two made there way to the colonel while the their companions headed towards the area with the two MPs.

"Furey, please escort the lieutenant here to the medical tent." Stated the colonel without hesitation, raising a hand to stop the protestations that were about to spill from his aide parting lips." Hawkeye you were injured and though I do not doubt the major's skills at bandaging wounds I would rather you get them examined by someone more ... professional. That's an order lieutenant."

The words left no room for argument as he turned and followed a grinning Jerohm towards a larger tent that had been set up in the middle of the campsite.

Furious amber eyes burned holes into their commanding officer's back, though a soft hand on her shoulder quickly redirected the attack to the poor sergeant general who shied away from her after meeting her gaze. Realizing that it was only Kain, she sighed, feeling his small hand once more on her shoulder, allowing him to gently steer her towards the tent that was marked be a great red cross on the flap that hung over the slit used as an entry point.

The smell of disinfectant stung Riza's nose and made her eyes water slightly, making her flinch slightly away. Being left alone as her 'escort' left in search of a doctor, she surveyed the other people in the tent without much interest, her gaze cold and distant as she took in some of the worst cases; a man missing an arm, another missing both! Yet the scene was so familiar to her it did nothing; not raise her heartbeat, or lift the contents of her stomach, not that there was much to lift.

A small hand closed on her right shoulder gently and her head shot up to the nurse who was watching her with uncertain emerald eyes.

"Miss Hawkeye?" Asked the small voice of the woman before her, making sure she had the right person.

Nodding lightly, she followed the thin nurse to the back of the tent, sitting down on a small cot, while the other female slid the curtain closed to block out any peering eyes.

Use to the protocol, the sniper slowly shed the shirt she was wearing, the shirt that Roy had so kindly repaired with alchemy, all the while changing the material to be lighter and softer so it didn't rub and irritate her wounds. Making sure to keep her back out of sight, she allowed the nurse to do her job, unraveling the soiled bandages to uncover the deep gashes that marred her flesh, blood slipping away when the cotton was removed, the dam that kept the blood from flowing more or less freely.

The soldier had to suppress a slight blush, her modesty kicking in as she turned her head away, though the nurse scurried around, unprepared for the onslaught of blood escaping the deep wounds. Quickly telling her patient to apply pressure to the wound with a sheet she had produced seemingly out of no where, she disappeared from sight, leaving the poor sniper to her slowly blurring thoughts as the ruby liquid stained the material she held loosely.

The thin white curtain slid open then closed again as an older man hurried in followed by the emerald eyed woman, assessing the situation rapidly with trained medical eyes. The next thing she knew she was on her back, her face cringing in pain and in sympathy, when the doctor began berating the poor nurse while ordering her to apply pressure to the wounds in a barking tone. Almost amused, she listened to the two as they spoke and stopped the blood flow, managing to sit her up without causing the gush of crimson fluid to start again.

Still scolding the poor woman he wrapped Hawkeye tightly in the crisp new cotton bandages, making it slightly hard to breathe. Dismissing the quivering form that stood near the screen, the doctor turned away from the soldier, pulling out a basket from a trolley on the other side of the curtain while the woman laboriously pulled on her maroon shirt, returning with three pills in his old worn hand, all three different colors.

"Take these." He ordered her in a slightly less rough voice then her had used for his assistant, though it still held the command firmly.

She only rose an eyebrow, sending him a look that one could interpret as ' I'll do it if you do it '. Grunting lightly, they shared a staring contest, which ended in a defeat for the withered old physician.

"Take the pills or don't it depends on weather you want to recover faster or not." He sighed lightly.

Disregarding her small victory, she nodded lightly and swallowed the medication without another word, ignoring his hand to help her from the cot, she rose to her feet, following the doc slowly, as he made his way to where Kain awaited patiently, his hands behind his back, eyes looking around with a look of pity on his face when his youthful gaze fell on the injured.

Arriving before her, the man exchanged a few words with the sergeant, who nodded as the older man walked away, tending to other patients. Falling into step with the lieutenant who had her heart fixed on escaping the tent, the young man stepped into the fresh air that smelled so heavenly.

While they headed to the area where the others awaited them, Furey noted that the tents had already been pitched and t group was sitting around an unlite fire pit, enjoying the calm that would disappear the minute they were called forth to the front lines.

"Hey there lieutenant." Said havoc meeting them half way, dismissing the younger male with a look telling his that he would take care of the woman form then on. " We placed your tent up next to the chief's." He told her, pointing to the second tent of the line.

She staggered suddenly, placing a hand to her forehead as she crossed the distance between her and her camouflage sleeping quarters, leaving a confused Havoc behind without a word of warning. Her hands didn't register the rough material of the opening flap in her hand, nor the fact that she was being watched. The cot didn't even register when her body hit it full force, tripping over one of her bags. Nothing but darkness made itself know to her fading senses.

----

Thanx for the reviews up to date guys

and to Ami who sent me a nice long review - Thanx for the review and I will work on my verbs and other little nick nax... I kinda copy and pasted this story from another site I had it posted on, so I didn't really check it over before re-posting it ... Kinda a crumy idea now that I think of it.....


	6. camp fire

Chapter 6:  
Well here you go, sorry it's late

"What the hell happened Fuery?!" A gruff, agitated voice rang out furiously through the small camp area that occupied Mustang's silent troop, the hushed rattling of the dog tags, the mute rustling of uniforms and the and the sound of petrified whimpers were all that accompanied the harsh voice.

The others watched awed, shocked into stillness as Havoc shook the small private once more, the younger man's glasses falling dangerously low his nose as he tried in vain to explain, his voice escaping his thin pale lips small and heavily stuttered. Just as Jean got ready to shake the small form once more, a commanding voice called out from behind the two.

"Second lieutenant Havoc, kindly explain why you're man handling Fuery." Roy ordered swiftly and calmly, walking up beside the two in his normal confident stride, eyeing them carefully before turning his full attention to Jean, ignoring the younger man's whimpers of terror.

Dropping Kain ungracefully in the hard ground, the chain smoking lieutenant let out a huff, turning to his superior with a worried frown placed firmly on his pale face, making Roy wonder if there was actually some reason why Havoc had been shaking Kain like a rag doll.

"Chief, when the sergeant general here," He grabbed the slowly retreating Fuery by the collar, pulling him between the two, ignoring the lad's yelp of surprise, "and Hawkeye came back from the med tent, she shot strait for her tent. When I got there she was already out and she's not waking up. I'm shaking Fuery here so he can tell me what the hell happened!"

The deep onyx gaze fell from the worried blue eyes of his lieutenant and then fell to the big brown eyes that were pleading with him to be hurt. Mustang's eyes narrowed as he swung around abruptly, heading strait for the tent next at the head of the row, his own reserved place in the line up. Ignoring the gaze from his waiting subordinates, he entered Hawkeye's quarters, letting the flap shield him from the curious stares that followed him.

The first thing he noted was that her bags were still resting at the same place they had probably been dropped off at, slightly blocking the access to the small cot. The black unmarked gun bag rested on the small table beside him, untouched and awaiting to be unpacked of its deadly cargo. His lieutenant was the only one to benefit of a table, needing a flat surface to dismantle and clean her weapons every night before allowing herself to sleep and every morning before her meal.

Stepping over the luggage carefully, he made his way over to the ' bed ', standing still was he let his dark eyes wander over his inert lieutenant silently, her body resting as it fell: She faced away from him, her left arm placed under the poor excuse for a pillow, her right arm and leg dangling down from the cot, her left leg thrown out lightly behind her as a counter weight.

Shaking his disheveled head in discouragement, he slowly and carefully began moving his lieutenant, easing her onto her back, watching the strained features falling into something more comfortable as the pressure eased on her wounds allowing her to fall into something deeper then the sleep she had been thrown into by the medication.

Slowly he caressed her cheek, letting his eyes relax when he felt no heat, indicating that the fever that had been budding during the train ride had been extinguished. Tenderly removing her heavy boots, he pulled the scarce blanket over her unmoving body, watching slightly amused as a hand wrapped itself into the material pulling it up a bit more.

Exiting the tent with a determined step, he walked back over to the logs that had been placed around the unlit fire pit, ignoring the questioning stares he received as he approached, taking a seat on a vacant tree trunk, placing his elbows on his knees, silently telling everyone to shut up and listen.

"I've been informed on our situation by Major general Soem. Major Armstrong, Breda you two will be leading three teams that will be stationed in the eastern regions of the forest, under the major's command. Jean, Fuery you two will be doing the same for the teams in the northern area, Havoc's in command." Roy was watching them to gage their reactions, passing his hard gaze face to face, meeting every eye to make sure that they all understood.

Silent moments passed as they contemplated the news, letting it sink in and sorting it out. It had been clear why Armstrong and Havoc were in charge of the teams; their involvement in the Ishbalan war had left them with sharp senses on the field, they knew what to do when the time struck.

"Huh…sir…what about lieutenant Hawkeye?" Came the small voice of Fuery, who was seated beside Alex, making sure that his gaze avoided Havoc's, who was seated between Vato and Breda.

"Sniper." Simply stated the superior, lacing his fingers together before him, raising the digits to rest near his bottom lip, his gaze lost in the thick foliage that peeked over Armstrong's large shoulders. The impressive muscles of the major tensed and then relaxed, as if he had seen something that he shouldn't have.

Moving rapidly two feet to the left, Roy scarcely missed the body that would've crashed onto his back, sending the person onto the seat he had been occupying, knocking the breath right out of them. Glancing carefully to the side, Roy let his eyes widen at the sight of the man in question.


	7. waking

Chapter 7: Waking

Hope this makes up for the last crummy chapter

*****

"Maes?!" Escaped the slightly startled call that slipped passed the colonel's pale lips as he jumped back somewhat at the unexpected sight of his friend. The bespectacled man ignored Roy as he glared at the strong arm alchemist for a long moment, silently growling at him for having messed up his fun, only letting up when Alex's shoulders slumped and his head hung down in shame, the sparkles fizzling out.

Straitening his tailored violet jacket and brushing off the non-existent dirt from his dark blue pants, the father sank down heavily on the improvised bench beside his buddy, taking off his glasses to clean off the smudges on the hem of his white shirt, while casting his golden gaze around the group, his normal smirk plastered across his face.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up! I've been here, all alone, for a whole week, it's been so, incredibly, boring!" The whiny tone rang though the small group, making the men smile at the familiarity of it all. "At least I have pict…"

He paused his, usually, endless rant when his flaxen gaze passed a fourth time over the group that sat waiting before him. Ignoring the silent sighs of sheer relief that echoed from the crowd, he quickly re-scanned the men once more, his gaze finally falling to the still baffled man beside him, a confused grin on his face, as he re-placed his clean glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Roy, you seem to be missing someone here. Or is it just that she's not in plain view? Saving your sorry ass from within the shadows again. Hmm?" He elbowed Flame lightly, trying to get a reaction from the silent man.

A few seconds after the words left his mouth, Hughes wondered if it had been the best thing to say: from he corner of his vision, he could see Havoc turn his head a bit to the side, looking away into the camp, while Feury found a new passionate interest with the dirt under his boots, everyone seemed to be looking anywhere but at the two higher ranking officers, that fact erasing the grin on Maes' face in one swift realization. When the golden eyed man turned his full attention back to Roy, he found the man having a silent conversation with Jean, the dark onyx eyes locked onto the pale blue ones that stared back intently from across the fire pit.

"Hey! Common boys let's go see what they have at the mess tent, see if we can get anything good before it's all gone." Stated the second lieutenant with a fake smile, jumping up and hooking poor Kain in a head lock when the younger man tried to get up to follow. Quickly getting the hint, the rest of the men jumped at the chance to escape the conversation that was to come.

His dark gaze fixated on the retreating backs of his trusty subordinates, Mustang let out a soft sigh he had been holding for a while, his one ungloved hands raking through his mop of midnight raven hair as he turned back to look at his friend, his disheartened eyes unnaturally tiered and worn.

"Hawkeye's in her tent. She was injured on the way here." He stated simply, leaning back slightly to undo a knot in his back. The satisfying pop sounding mutely around them, amplified by the silence that had settled thickly over the two, allowing the colonel to continue. "The doctor gave her some medication that knocked her out."

Silence hung gravely over them for a few moments as they took refuge within their own working minds. The lieutenant colonel was the one to break the unbearable stillness.

"I'm guessing that you guys were on the train that was attacked by a chimera, weren't you?" Asked the taller man as he set his gaze into the ring of stone that would house the fire in the nights to come, not bothering to look up or to wait for a response.

Roy didn't answer the obvious question, letting his deep gaze run over the lively woods that surrounded them, watching the way that the warm colors of the setting sun merged so beautifully with the cold tones of the trees all around them: the shimmering orange like fire on the tree tops, while the shades of green and brown on the bottom seemed to send a cool burst from the trunk up to the first few branches. The contrast in the nature around them was incredible! Just like Riza and him. She was light; pale, beautiful, vivacious and so in control of herself it was scary. He was just the opposite; Dark, depressing and barely in control of what was going on around him it was laughable.

With an irritated snap of the fingers of his right hand, which were encased in his ignition gloves, Flame set a roaring fire into the pit before them, allowing the enjoyable feeling of warmth and fatigue start to creep up on him as he used his alchemy to toy with the flames and sparks, erasing the previous thoughts as he created intricate images within the lashing tongues of orange and red fire.

*

Mustang groaned silently as he slipped his long strong legs out of his cot, falling to his knees while trying to put his feet on the ground, being a lot closer to the soil then he was usually use to. A sudden, fleeting, thought a short blonde crossed his thoughts, the reminder quickly dismissing his bad humor to replace it with an evil smirk that painted his lips as he pushed himself up off the dusty floor, trying to locate his clothes, wondering if he could use his little trip out of bed to annoy the little Elric at their next encounter.

The brilliant of the rising sun's rays struck him as he exited his dark tent, the radiance that shone through the dancing branches bathing the ominous military camp in a golden brilliance and blinding him temporarily.

He sighed, letting his obsidian eyes adjust to the brightness as he stretched out his lean form, a yawn pushing past his lips as he slumped back down into a seemingly normal position, a rough hand rubbing the back of his neck as he scanned the area around his tent, watching as the younger privates ran around looking for their commanders or colleagues. Heading over to his aide's housing he quietly pulled back the makeshift door, allowing his gaze to find its way inside the dark space.

His boot clad feet brought him into the sleeping quarters of his first lieutenant, carefully and silently bringing him in far enough to see that she was in fact still fast asleep! He glanced around the small sleeping area only to find that most of her things had been carefully placed under her cot, her guns neatly spread out on the table near where he stood, the oil resting at the top left corner of her work station. A dark pile of clothes rested on the right side of the station, a cleanly put together rifle leaning against the side of the wood also sharing a space with the ominous consume.

Gaze turning once more to the woman, he noted that enclosed in a hand, that rested on her abdomen, over the rag she had obviously used to burnish her metal companions, one of her hi-power sat polished and gleaming in the faint sun that entered through the door that hadn't falling completely closed over. Returning his gaze to her form once again, he noted in amusement the way she slept; she rested on her back, her fair hair flung around he head lightly, one bruised arm resting across her stomach while the other was thrown over her eyes in an attempt to block out the little sun that infiltrated through the thick material of the tent's roof, the thin dingy white blanket lay bunched around her waist, just under where her black sleeping t-shirt rode up slightly, showing off her toned midriff. One of her legs rested on the cool ground, bare foot firmly planted on the thin cover that separated the grass from the inside of where Roy stood.

"Time to get up Hawkeye." He stated in a friendly tone of voice after his initial inspection. Waiting a long, silent, moment, he watched for any signs of movement from her, though after a few seconds he sighed, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands when the form stayed unmoving under his scrutinizing gaze. "First lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, get up!" He called a bit louder, automatically wincing away from her, waiting for her to punch him for the unexpected awakening.

When the blow didn't fall, he turned his fearing gaze back towards her once more, eyeing the, still, motionless figure of his aide. He gave a slightly irritated sigh when he noted that the only thing that had changed was that she had turned her head away from him, her soft lips parted lightly while she faced the wall her cot rested against. Letting his shoulders slump, he wondered why he had even wandered in there, he could've gotten Feury to do it, she wouldn't have shot the boy…well, maybe but that was better then him getting shot!

Carefully leaning over her, he rested a light, ungloved, hand over her right shoulder, making sure not to place too much weight on the injury she had sustained by foolishly watching over him.

A faint click cut the silence of the room inaudibly, followed by the harsh swallowing of the man who had a gun resting just under his chin, comfortably nuzzled under his tense jaw bone. The fear stricken onyx gaze fell to the woman whose own eyes were covered by her arm.

Following the gun's movements Roy slowly backed away from the sniper as she sat up, rubbing a hand over her weary eyes, a yawn pressing past her lips. Tired mahogany eyes met terrified black.

Her gasp resounded through the quarters as she rapidly clicked the safety back on and removed her weapon from her superior's petrified face. Getting to her feet fast, she snapped to a firm salute before he could do anything to stop her.

"I apologize, sir." She said in her usual military calmness, her teeth clenched from the pain of her newest wounds pulling and ripping at the movements.

" Good to have you back among the living Hawkeye. Get dressed and meet me outside my tent.

*

After a quick yelling match at the medical tent between Riza and the grizzly doctor that had drugged her the day before, the shinning sun found its way back onto the face's of the subordinate and her superior as they made their way to the mess tent situated in the middle of the camp, discussing the plan of action.

The camouflage cloak that was wrapped around the sniper's shoulders snapped in the light wind, showing off the tight fitting black clothes she wore underneath, as well as her holsters at the areas that weren't held down by the rifle that was strapped securely against her back. It was the outfit of the gunmen in the region, dark and invisible in the woods.

As they entered the mess area, getting their less then appealing breakfast, they went to join the others which were standing near the back of the tent, since there were neither chairs nor tables that had been brought to fill the area.

" I swear, we should start calling him Brigadier General Silly! I mean the man has a grin permanently glued to his face." Havoc's low words echoed lightly as the two approached, silent snickers and snorts following the statement.

"Lieutenant Havoc, you wouldn't want to be brought up on insubordination charges, now would you?" Asked Hawkeye calmly from behind him while digging her fork into the mound of industrialized mush consisting of mixed mashed potatoes and scrambled eggs, a slightly disgusted look on her face as she let the substance fall from the utensil back onto the plate.

She swiftly moved out of the way of the plate that flew through the air, as the unsuspecting Jean's hands snapped at the sudden sound, not expecting _her_ to hear his remark. Another wave of laughter and eye rolls followed as Havoc quickly apologized, a nervous grin pasted to his lips as he tried to look as innocent as possible under her rustic auburn glare.

After the rapid intake of the questionable food, the group split up; Havoc and Feury heading off in the general northern direction while Armstrong and Breda went in the eastern region, Mustang and Hawkeye watching them leave without a word of farewell crossing their lips.

"When did you wake up this morning?" Came the simple question from Roy's lips as they turned and made their way to one of the extremities of the camp, heading to where Major general Soem awaited the group that was forming.

"At five thirty-four." Came the precise answer from his female aide, the tone unwavering and final. "I had the time to inform myself on my assignments and get my equipment from the armory. As you must already know I am to be your cover while you're starting forest fires." She stated, a hint of a smile touching her lips.

*

The day seemed to wear on forever where Riza lay, hidden in the shade of a small out crop of stone that jutted from the top of the lip of a small cliff that stood at least twenty meters high, hiding her from the merciless sun, the perfect place to watch the battle between the military and the chimera.

Her scope was expertly trained on her superior, watching his open back as he snapped at the fierce creatures; their numbers barely diminishing as the bloody battle progressed. Minutes passed like hours as the clash wore on tirelessly, the slightly odd looking chimera slowly dwindling down, until the last proud beasts found its resting place in the blood bath staining the men's feet crimson.

Lowering the rifle from her eyes she rubbed her tiered mahogany irises roughly, letting out a stifled yawn in the process before she pulled the scope up once more, with a bit more effort then she had needed before, watching her commanding officer move around, burning the cadavers so they wouldn't cause any diseases to rage in the area.

He turned towards her, trying to find her from afar, raising a gloved hand in the air when he spotted her location, informing her that they were on the move once more. Pulling the safety back on the rifle, she forced her weary knees to bear her weight as she stood, the dark cloak falling around her heavily, locking in the stifling humid heat that washed throughout the region. Groaning softly as she pulled her wounds while getting up, she stretched lightly, keeping a distracted eye on her commander while allowing herself the pleasure of cracking her aching back and shoulders.

Slinging her light weapon over her slumping shoulder, she began to turn to the direction the squad beneath her was heading in, one hand rubbing her tender injuries, her eyes still preoccupied in the surveillance of the proud Mustang below.

A deaf sound caught her attention from the side, making her swing around to land her gaze onto what made the noise. Her heart began pounding wildly in her injured chest, sending pulsing pain coursing through her body.

The wind that blew in the trees around her played in her hair, whistling past her fingers as they inched towards the holster that hung heavily at her narrow waist.

On top of the rocky outcrop that she had been using as a sniper refuge only moments ago, a proud chimera stood still, rippling muscles taunt under the sheet of pure white fur that gave of a silver halo around the beast's imposing form.

The canine beast glared down from its rock seat to watch her with haunting silver eyes, its long lean snout turned upwards slightly to throw her an undignified look, as if it wasn't impressed by the woman. The sun shone off the creature, showing off the corded muscles that would make Armstrong proud. It wasn't a small chimera, its shoulder coming to her waist as it jumped down from the high outcrop and onto a slightly lower one, still watching the sniper from a higher point of view. The claws dug into the stone as if it was butter; obviously this creature got the special alchemic treatment.

Hawkeye moved swiftly. So did the chimera.

The trees were the silent witnesses to the private battle that issued atop the cliff.

**************

I was in shock when I noticed that I left fan fiction . net's version of My sacrifice only at chapter 5 !! So sorry for that !!


End file.
